L'ange des ténèbres
by Mackensy
Summary: Si James et Lily avaient eu des jumeaux et si un des deux après la mort de leur parent avait été élevé par Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit, parmi tant autres Lord Voldemort attaqua la maison de Lily et James Potter. Il tua d'abord James puis se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants au deuxième étages où Lily fut tué en voulant protéger ses jumeaux, quand vint leur tour quelque chose se passa, le sort se retourna contre Voldemort. Quand les premiers voisins vinrent sur place, ils découvrirent les restes d'une maison avec comme seul occupant Harry Potter; aucune trace des corps de James, Lily ni d'Amy. Cette nuit là, le monde de la magie sans souvient; car c'est la nuit où tout a été fini ou alors où tout a commencé.

Tout le monde crut que Lord Voldemort était mort, mais il n'avait été que gravement blessé mais pas tuer. Il avait été ramené dans son manoir par Severus Rogue, c'était le seul Mangemort en qui il avait pleinement confiance, c'est pour ça qu'il était le seul à l'avoir accompagné ce jour là. Mais de cette attaque ils n'étaient pas revenu tout seul, il avait ramené Amy aussi, même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il lui fallut un bon mois pour se remettre de ses blessures. Pendant ce temps aucun de ces Mangemort n'étaient revenu; d'un côté il préférait ça, il voulait comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pu tuer ces bébés.

Quand il fût de nouveau sur pied, il alla dans la chambre où se trouvait Amy; elle était là si inoffensive et pourtant elle avait sût le battre, Comment? Il lui fit plusieurs analyses mais ils montrèrent tous que c'était un bébé normal.

Un matin il était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner, Séverus arriva et lui donna le journal.

- La première page devrait t'intéresser.

Il prit le journal, et commença à lire, le début était comme tout les journaux depuis quelques temps même inepties mais un morceau d'article l'intéressa.

…

_Donc Le Lord Noir est mort mais qu'est-il advenu d'Amy. Car oui la fille des Potter n'a pas été retrouvée. Peut-être qu'elle a été désintégrée par un sort? Ou un Mangemort l'aura kidnappée pour se venger de la défaite de son Maître? Personnes ne sait comment Le Lord Noir est mort ni ce qu'est devenu Amy; mais nous savons que Harry Potter notre héros, le survivant va bien, pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne pouvons dévoiler l'endroit où est Harry en se moment…_

Un sourire n'acquit sur le visage du Lord il le croyait tous mort et il le fera croire, jusqu'à ce qu'Amy soit prête. Ils ont leur combattant de la lumière; le fils des Potter mais ils le laisseront grandir innocemment alors qu'Amy grandira avec la haine des moldus, elle se perfectionnera dans toutes les magies et avec toutes les armes.

Amy a maintenant 15 ans, elle a tout d'une parfaite jeune fille avec ces mèches rouge dans ces cheveux mi long noir, elle mesure environ 1m65 et la taille fine. Son allure fait pensée à une fille normale; pourtant sa vie est loin de l'être. Entraînée depuis toute petite elle connaît la magie blanche, noire et un peu de magie ancestrale; elle manie parfaitement les armes; elle parle quelques langues en outre l'anglais, le français et elle connaît quelques dialectes. Elle n'a jamais été à l'école, ces cours sont donnés au manoir. Elle a du changer de nom mais a gardé son prénom: Amy Mackensy. Severus Rogue est presque comme un père pour elle, c'est le seul avec elle à pouvoir appeler le Lord par son prénom.

- Dis Sev tu sais pourquoi Tom m'a demandé de venir? Demanda Amy.

- Non je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas encore fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre en colère? Questionna le maître des potions, ils étaient tout les deux installés dans le salon privés du Lord chacun dans un fauteuil devant le feu.

- Si des tas mais pas une précisément. Répondit Amy.

- Ah oui et quels sont ces choses? Interrogea Tom qui venait d'arriver.

- Ah Tom euh rien de très important. Dit Amy tout en se levant en même temps que Severus.

- Bon nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai un nouveau plan, qui vous concerne tous les 2. (après avoir pris un verre de whisky) Amy tu entreras à Poudlard en 5ième année.

- Quoi!?! Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Interrompit Voldemort. Tu serais la fille de Severus, tu auras été élevée par ta mère et il n'était pas au courant, elle est morte et maintenant c'est ton père qui t'élève. Expliqua-t-il.

- Et quel sera ma mission devenir aussi gentil que Dumby?

- Non tu seras comme Severus un espion, mais toi tu devras te faire aimée de tout le monde et surtout de l'Ordre du Poulet et de ton gentil frère, au début en tout cas.

- Super je sens que je vais me marrer.

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique il parait que ton frère est un gentil petit Gryffondor et toi aussi tu devras faire ce qu'il faut pour être placé à Gryffondor.

- Donc pour résumer tu veux que j'aille dans cette école pour ami des moldus en plus à Gryffondor, que je sois une gentille petite fille, pour faire copain-copain avec tout le monde. Je ne trouve pas ça marrant Tom, ton sens de l'humour est vraiment nul.

- Quand dois-tu allé à Poudlard Severus? Demanda Tom en se tournant vers le concerné qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

- J'ai une réunion demain, pour l'Ordre je pourrai l'amener et la présenter à mon cher Directeur. Répondit simplement Severus.

- Bien. Amy va préparer tes affaires et ne prend pas d'armes.

- Bien sur, à demain Sev. S'exclama-t-elle tout en se levant

- Nous partirons demain à 7 heures. Dit ce dernier avant qu'elle ne sorte

En sortant de la pièce, elle était vraiment en colère, mais si elle aurait protestée d'avantage il l'aurait certainement punie, et elle savait que trop bien comment étaient ces punitions. D'un autre côté, elle était curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait son frère, Sev lui avait dit qu'il était prétentieux, pourris gâté et se croyait au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. En fessant ces affaires elle prit quand même son couteau c'était son préféré et il pourrait toujours lui servir.

* * *

Un petit avis pour la route, ça fait plaisir. Merci d'avance


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, elle partit sans même revoir Tom. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent au milieu d'une petite place, autour d'eux il avait des maisons peu accueillantes. Sev lui montra un bout de papier ou on pouvait lire "Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12 square Grimmaurd, Londres." Dès qu'elle eu pensée à cet endroit entre les maisons 11 et 13 apparut une autre maison. Sev la poussa un peu pour qu'elle avance, quand ils furent entrés le manoir de Tom lui manqua énormément car cette maison n'avait rien avoir avec où elle avait grandit. Car même si on pouvait voir que cette maison appartenait ou plutôt avait appartenu à des adeptes de magies noires, elle était complètement laissée à l'abandon tandis que le château de Tom était luxueux. Et le décor tête d'elfe coupé dégoutait la jeune fille, quand elle passa devant les escaliers elle entendit une voix forte. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua à suivre son "père". Ça ne sera pas trop difficile de le faire croire aux autres car pendant toute les années, elle c'était vraiment attaché à cette homme froid qui l'a soignait quand Tom allait trop loin.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand ils entrèrent dans une pièce là se trouvait tout autour d'une table plusieurs personnes qui étaient en grande discussion.

- Ah Rogue nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous.

- Bien sur Black, je n'aurai pas manqué de voir ta tête de chien galeux.

- Messieurs gardé votre calme, nous sommes dans le même camp. Ah… la jeune fille derrière toi doit être ta fille, n'est ce pas Severus.

Celui que venait de parlé devait être Dumby, et le premier qui avait parlé Sirius Black. Quant ils eurent entendu fille et Severus dans la même phrase tout le monde changea de tête. Pour briser le silence elle décida de se présenter en bonne fille, bien élevée.

- Bonjour je suis Amy Mackensy. Se présenta-t-elle

- Comment à tu pus. Espèce de … s'exclama Sirius, il était dans une colère noire, pourtant elle n'avait rien dit.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Interrogea Amy. Bon j'ai dis que cinq mots donc je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu dire une bêtise. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent

- Non ce n'est pas ta faute, et Sirius devrais se calmer. Dit doucement l'homme à l'air fatigué qui se tenait à côté de Sirius. Ton père… Commença-t-il

- Quoi qu'a-t-il fait? Coupa soudain la jeune fille sentant l'agacement monté

- Il t'a donné le même nom que la fille de James, juste pour nous nargué! Tonna Sirius, loin de c'être calmé qui avait les yeux noires de colère. Et l'a elle comprit enfin la raison.

- Alors de un ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a donné mon nom mais ma mère, de deux ce n'est pas parce que votre ami à donné ce nom à sa fille que maintenant plus personne ne peut l'utiliser.

Tout le monde fut bouche bée ou choqué pour certains, tandis que Sirius sortit entraîner par l'homme à l'air fatigué.

- Bon je crois que nous devrions remettre la réunion à un autre jour. Disons après-demain à 20 heures. Cela convient à tout le monde? Demanda le directeur et bien sur tout le monde acquiesça gentiment.

- Albus il faut que je parte mais est-ce qu'Amy peut rester ici? Questionna Severus de son air neutre mais la seule pensée qui traversa Amy fut lâcheur.

- Oui bien sur comme ça je pourrai lui faire passer des tests.

- Bien merci, Amy je peux te parler deux minutes dehors. Dit Severus en mettant une main sur son épaule tout en la guidant vers la sortie.

Amy le suivit, il l'emmena dans un salon vide toujours décoré de la même façon. Elle se demandait même comment les gentils membres de l'ordre pouvaient rester dans cette maison imprégnée de magie noire.

- Ecoute Amy, je suis content que tu me défendes mais tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire, en outre ne pas te mettre tous le monde à dos.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça. S'emporta-t-elle

- Fait attention à toi. Répondit-il simplement avant de sortir

- Ok toi aussi fait attention.

Elle resta une minute seule pour remettre la chose au clair dans sa tête. Elle prit une profonde respiration et elle se dirigea vers la pièce où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout de suite après qu'elle aie passé la porte une grande femme rousse l'interpella.

- Viens t'asseoir je vais te présenter. Dit-elle pendant qu'Amy s'asseyait à côté d'une jeune fille rousse, elle remarqua que Sirius et l'autre homme était revenu mais aussi d'autres jeunes. Bon alors là il y a Ginny, Ron, Fred et George qui sont mes enfants. Puis il y a Hermione, Harry, Tonk, Kingsley, Maugrey, Sirius et Remus et moi je m'appelle Molly si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit demande le moi. Finit-elle quand à Amy elle salua chaque personne avec son plus beau sourire.

Beaucoup de questions se posaient dans sa tête. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées aujourd'hui étaient différentes de celle qu'elle avait côtoyée. Elle n'était pas beaucoup sortie du manoir, parfois Sev l'emmenait avec lui et elle était déjà sortie sans que Tom le sache; mais là tout était si étrange, il semblait tous si … gentil. Surtout cette femme, Molly, elle gavait Harry plus qu'elle le nourrissait et ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'elle semblait vouloir faire la même chose avec tout le monde y compris avec sa nouvelle invitée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de figure maternelle mais elle se dit que ça devait ressembler à "ça". Tom lui avait apprit que l'amour était un sentiment inutile comparé à la haine et la colère. Et que si on voulait arriver à quelque chose, il fallait être seul, compté que sur soi.

Pendant le repas tout le monde parlait de tous et de rien mais dans la bonne humeur, elle s'efforçait de participer à la conversation. Harry lui parla longtemps étant à côté d'elle, il ne se méfait pas du tout. Mais il arrêta de lui poser des questions pour se rabattre sur Sirius juste en face d'eux.

- Pourquoi Rogue était là?

- Il fait partis de l'Ordre.

- Oui je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

- Ah oui et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle faisant l'innocente, il ne savait pas qu'elle était la "fille" de Rogue. Avant que Sirius ne puisse l'arrêter il répondit.

- C'est un mangemort.

- Ancien mangemort. Répliqua-t-elle du même ton froid que Severus emploi.

- Oui peut-être mais…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a pu changer, les gens changent tu sais!

- Pourquoi le défends-tu?

- Je défends ma famille et si tu le connaissais comme je le connais tu ne réagirais pas comme ça!

- Je suis désolé qu'il soit de ta famille mais moi je vois qu'à l'école il me déteste pour la seule raison que je suis le fils de mon père.

- Oui je suis sur que tu préfèreras qu'il te chouchoute comme tout les autres.

- Non pas du tout!!!

- Bon on va arrêter là, et tout le monde au lit. S'exclama Molly en regardant les deux jeunes qui était face à face debout, les poings serrés.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler ils étaient tous fixer sur le combat verbal qui avait commencé mais arrêter bien vite par Molly.

Sous ces ordres ils montèrent se couché on lui montra sa chambre. Le lit avec sa valise était au centre de la pièce, plusieurs tableaux aux murs, une armoire, une table de nuit, une chambre simple très différente de là sienne au manoir. Elle se changea et s'installa sur son lit, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait fait bonne impression; il faudrait qu'elle se rattrape demain.

* * *

J'espère juste recevoir une review, ça fait du bien même si c'est deux mots ou même un. On sait que quelqu'un lit l'histoire au moins et si il y a quelque chose à changer.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Elora et à crownclown123 pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

_-C'est quoi Dieu?_

_-Eh bien tu sais quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses très fort qυ'υne chose arrive... Eh bien c'est le mec qui n'en a rien à foutre! The island_

* * *

Le lendemain debout à 6 heures, elle se prépara et descendit jusqu'à la pièce d'hier. Personne n'était là, elle décida de regarder dans les placards pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. Elle trouva finalement une boite de corn-flakes, après qu'elle ait commencé à manger Remus arriva, il prit une tasse de café et s'assit; il avait l'air fatiguer et par conséquent il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle pouvait voir ses cernes et elle se rappela que la pleine lune devait être proche. Severus lui avait bien sur tout dit sur Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, mais malgré tout le dégout qu'il avait mis dans sa description, Amy ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme, quelque chose comme de la compassion. Surtout que comme elle avait vécu avec le maitre des potions assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il haïssait beaucoup de monde, elle avait apprit à se forger sa propre opinion des gens. Tout en ne plongeant pas dans le sentimentaliste non plus soit, donc d'après elle Remus était à plaindre car ça ne devait pas être facile de tout le temps se battre contre une partie de soi. Elle décida finalement de manifester sa présence.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle observant sa réaction

- Ah euh bonjour. Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. D'habitude je suis le seul à être debout à cette heure-ci. S'expliqua-t-il

- Oui je me lève toujours tôt, j'aime bien le calme.

-Je te comprends moi aussi. Je voudrai m'excuser pour l'attitude de Sirius hier. Lui dit-il après quelque minute de silence.

- Ce n'est pas grave moi non plus je n'aie pas été très convenable mais j'ai du mal à canaliser mon énergie. Il faudra que je m'excuse aussi envers Harry mais je comprends que parfois Sev n'est pas très agréable mais quand on le connaît mieux il peut être… je ne dirai pas super gentil mais agréable certainement.

- Oui seulement personne ici n'a pu voir cette facette

- Oui rare sont les personnes qui l'ont vu.

- Tu as hâte d'aller à Poudlard?

- Oui assez.

- Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs maisons.

- Oui Sev m'en a déjà parlé.

- Tu voudras sûrement aller à Serpentard.

- En fait je ne sais pas, il parait que j'ai plus les qualités d'un Gryffondor. Enfin c'est ma maman qui pensait ça.

- Ah je vois.

- Tu appelles toujours ton père Sev?

- Oui, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'avoir un père, c'est nouveau donc dire papa c'est difficile. Expliqua-t-elle et ça ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle ne s'imaginait pas appeler Severus papa.

- Bon j'ai fini je vais devoir te laisser mais j'ai été content de te connaître mieux. Dit-il en se levant

- Moi de même.

Il sortit laissant Amy avec ces pensées. Elle avait déjà fait meilleure impression que le jour avant, premièrement elle a réussie à tout lui faire gober et il irait sûrement le répéter aux autres. Deuxièmement il n'avait pas l'air aussi naïf qu'Harry il faudra qu'elle se méfie mais elle l'aimait bien au moins lui il ne l'a jugeais ni Sev d'ailleurs.

Elle décida d'aller voir si son frère dormait encore. Elle avait déjà repéré sa chambre, elle frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois à la porte mais rien, aucune réponse. Oui il n'était que  
7 heure les héros se lève plus tard, elle décida donc de visiter le manoir, elle ouvrit plusieurs portes. Cette maison appartenait au Black ça se voyait vu le nombre d'objet de magie noire plutôt intéressant malgré l'odeur de vieux. Elle regarda sa montre et elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 9 heure elle décida de revenir à la salle du petit déjeuner. Elle put remarquer que le petit prince et sa cour était levée, elle reconnu Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que Molly qui leurs fessait leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, que veux-tu pour ton petit-déjeuner? Demanda-t-elle toujours sa bonne humeur et son envie de gaver tout le monde exaspérait de plus en plus Amy.

- Rien, j'ai déjà déjeunée. Répondit-elle quand même tout en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir et de rater le repas le plus important de la journée. Moralisa la femme rousse tout en resservant le survivant

- Mais je ne mens pas. Je me suis levée à 6 heure, vous pourrez demander à Remus j'ai déjeuné avec lui.

- Bon je vérifierai, et qu'as-tu fais jusque maintenant alors? Questionna-telle

- J'ai visité le manoir

- Oh mais tu aurais pu te faire mal, cette maison est pleine de magie noire mais aussi pleine de poussière et des sales bestioles. D'ailleurs les enfants nous allons passer la journée à la relooker cette maison. Sauf toi Amy, tu peux te reposer.

- Non, je peux vous aider je n'ai rien d'autres à faire de toute façon.

- Bien si tu insistes

Si elle avait proposé son aide se n'est pas pour l'envie de faire le ménage mais plutôt pour mieux se faire accepter. En attendant qu'ils finissent leurs déjeuners elle parla un peu avec Ginny car les trois autres étaient en grande conversation. La dernière des Weasley avait l'air différent, son caractère ou quelque chose d'indescriptible en tout cas pour le moment.

Le ménage commença par le salon, elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt marrant non pas le ménage mais Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient marrants enfin en même temps débile mais marrant. Ils lui parlèrent beaucoup de Poudlard mais il y avait toujours une petite retenue dans ce qu'on lui disait sûrement à cause de Sev mais les barrières tomberont, elle en était sur elle ferait tout pour. Ils mangèrent avec Sirius, Remus avait du lui parler car il engagea un ou deux sujets de conversation avec elle. Quand ils eurent fini Dumby arriva et lui demanda si elle voulait bien passer des tests maintenant. Il avait aménagé une pièce spéciale où elle pourrait faire de la magie, les tests étaient d'une facilité déconcertante pour elle mais elle fit quelques erreurs pour faire bien. Et elle fut acceptée, elle sera répartie en même temps que les premières années. Severus vint le lendemain pour la réunion. Il lui apporta ces affaires nécessaires pour l'école ainsi qu'un mot et elle lui râla dessus car elle aurait voulu aller avec lui, sortir de cette baraque, elle comprenait ce que Sirius ressentait. Entre Molly je suis la mère parfaitement étouffante et Dumbledore au bonbon au citron. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires et lire le mot:

"Severus m'a rapporté tes premiers exploits, n'oublie pas ne me déçois pas!"

Clair, concis, tout Tom.

La fin des vacances se passa dans le calme, perturber seulement par l'arriver des hiboux qui apportèrent les insignes de préfet; encore un grand étonnement pour Amy car Harry n'avait pas été élu c'était Ron qui l'avait été avec Hermione. Elle la connaissait depuis peu mais elle avait déjà pu remarquer qu'elle avait toute d'une première de classe cependant elle pouvait être très perspicace. Elle rencontra aussi divers membre de l'Ordre et bizarrement elle s'entendait très bien avec Rémus elle ne devait même pas se forcer, Sirius avait presque réussi à dépasser ses préjugés. Les autres adolescents de cette maison l'avaient plus ou moins accepté, Fred et George les deux pitres de la famille s'amusaient à faire des blagues ou à transplaner juste pour faire sursauter les personnes dans la pièce. En faite elle était très déboussolée par cette atmosphère radicalement différente de sa vie. Quand à Harry il était difficilement cernable, le plus souvent il était avec ses deux amis ou avec Sirius mais aussi il s'isolait parfois pendant des heures.

* * *

Une petite réaction?


	4. Chapter 4

merci encore à Elora et Crownclown123.

* * *

-C'est pas possible Letto!! On ne tue pas 2Millions de personnes sous prétexte qu'on n'arrive pas à résoudre leurs problémes

-On en a bien tué 6Millions sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas blonds aux yeux bleus!!

Banlieue 13

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, suivit de la garde personnel du petit Harry, ils entrèrent dans la gare bondée du côté sorcier tout autant que celui des moldus. Dans le train, ils trouvèrent une cabine vide et s'y installèrent, Ginny avait été retrouvée ceux de sa classe, Ron et Hermione avaient une réunion de préfet donc il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Amy. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas digérer la dispute, se qui fait que le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon blond platine entra suivit de deux gorilles.

- Ah Potter j'espère que tu as passé de mauvaises vacances. Je viens d'avoir une réunion avec tes deux toutous, j'ai été très attristé de savoir que tu n'avais pas été élu.

Ce garçon sûrement le fils de Lucius, Sev lui en avait déjà parlé ennemi n°1, à Poudlard en tout cas, de Harry Potter. Elle aurait préférer d'être de son coter mais bon, si elle défendait son petit frère il lui serait reconnaissant et il oubliera peut-être leur première rencontre.

- Moi je suis triste que tu sois ici car tu pollues notre atmosphère donc pourrais-tu Monsieur le gentil préfet nous laisser? Lui dit-elle

- Sache que je suis Draco Malfoy et qu'on ne me parle pas comme ça, et toi qui es-tu?

- Je suis Amy Mackensy.

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner c'est de faire plus attention à ceux que tu fréquentes, car Potter n'est qu'un nom et rien d'autre.

- Je sais bien qui est Harry mais toi qui es-tu, à part le fils de Lucius Malfoy? Répliqua Amy en regardant bien le préfet dans ses yeux aciers, lui rompit le contact et sortit furieux

- Tu crois que je l'ai vexé? Demanda-t-elle à l'élu avec un sourire innocent

- Oui les Malfoy ne sont pas connu pour se faire marcher dessus. Mais tu n'aurais peut-être pas dus faire ça. Dit-il d'une voix hésitante

- Pourquoi?

- C'est le préférer de ton père.

- Bah tant pis. Mais en fait la vérité c'est que tu penses que je me suis fais un ennemi dans ma maison. Parce que tu crois que je vais aller à Serpentard.

- Euh oui enfin je pensais que…puisque ton père est le directeur de cette maison.

- Oui je comprends mais tu ne connaissais pas ma mère, c'était un vrai petit lion. On dit que les différents s'attirent donc on peut comprendre qu'ils ont été ensemble.

- Oui désolé je ne voulais pas insinuer que…

- Non ce n'est pas grave.

Elle avait fait fort, elle aurait put lui répliquer une remarque acerbe made in Rogue mais elle c'était contenue. Ron et Hermione revinrent un peu plus tard, le trajet se ponctua de visite de Gryffondor dont Amy fit la connaissance poliment. Pendant qu'ils parlaient entre eux elle regarda par la fenêtre elle s'ennuyait déjà. Elle aurait bien voulu être avec les serpentard eux au moins avait des idées originales pour s'amuser. En plus elle voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec Draco, rien quand regardant ses yeux elle avait vu tellement. De la fierté des Malfoy certes mais derrière un orage se cachait un peu comme dans les yeux de son frère. Un orage d'émotion du genre qu'il faut du temps pour comprendre. Arriver à Poudlard, il fessait déjà noir, elle devait admettre que le château était magnifique, ils montèrent dans les calèches tirés par des zombrals. Arriver au porte, le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher, lui donna des instructions et quand tout la première année furent répartis, elle pu entendre derrière la porte Dumbledore parler.

- Mes chères élèves cette année commence différemment car une élève sera repartie directement en 5ième année, je vous demande quelque soit sa maison de l'accueillir dans la bonne humeur. Je vous présente Amy Mackensy fille de Severus Rogue.

Bien sur il avait fallu qu'il le dise. Elle entra sous le regard médusé des élèves, pendant sa traversée elle entendit toutes sortes de commentaires du genre "elle est trop belle pour être sa fille" ou "au moins elle lave ses cheveux pas comme son père" ou encore "elle va aller à Serpentard c'est sûr". Arriver devant le tabouret, elle s'assit, on lui mit le choipeau sur la tête bizarrement elle n'eu rien à faire il l'envoya tout de suite à Gryffondor; trop rapidement peut-être. Les Gryffondor firent quelques applaudissements, elle se mit à côtés de Ginny qui était la seule à faire un grand sourire. Le repas commença sous les regards mis intéressé mi inquiet de l'assistance, à sa droite il y avait un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train Neville, en face le trio inséparable, qui parlait apparemment du professeur de défense contre les forces du savez qui c'est? Demanda Harry

- C'est Dolore Ombrage, j'ai lu un article sur elle dans le journal. Répondit Hermione

- Pas l'air commode en tout cas. Dis Amy qui regardait la table des professeurs, elle remarqua que Sev parlait avec le directeur.

Ce dernier se leva à la fin du repas pour faire son discours, il présenta aussi le nouveau professeur, et invitèrent les élèves à aller se coucher. Les deux préfets devaient s'occuper des premières années. Ginny proposa à Amy de l'accompagner, elle aurait bien voulu parler à son tuteur mais bon, elle accepta. Alors qu'il se dirigait vers un passage secret pour aller plus vite ils croisèrent Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Donc tu es la fille du professeur Rogue? Demanda le prince des Serpentard

- Bien Malfoy je vois que tu n'es pas complètement sourd

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard

- En un clin d'œil j'ai pus voir le niveau des élèves et vraiment les deux primates qui t'accompagnent en sont la preuve.

- Répète! Cracha-t-il en sortant sa baguette suivit par ses acolytes

- Mais quand tu veux. Répliqua Amy fessant de même ainsi que Ginny

Draco lança son sort pendant qu'Amy les envoyaient tout les 4 contre un mur, le sort fut arrêter par le bouclier qu'avait créé Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda une voix familière pour Amy

- Rien Monsieur. Dirent les quatre Serpentard à l'unisson

- J'aviserai demain, maintenant rentré tout de suite dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Sauf vous Mackensy. Ordonna le directeur des Serpentard de sa voix polaire et quand ils furent hors de portée. Suis-moi

- Il l'a conduisit dans son appartement, où la couleur prédominante était bien évidemment le vert. Après avoir fait le tour elle s'installa sur le canapé.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Proposa Severus en se servant un whisky pur feu et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Non ça ira, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir?

- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passe

- Bien je me suis fais plein de nouveaux amis

- Et avec ton frère?

- Je me suis rattrapé je pense

- En tout cas tout le monde parle de toi, mais essaye de gérer tes pouvoirs.

- Bien sur mais ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être que j'y aille

- Oui vas y on se voit demain en première heure

- Chouette alors, potion après le petit-déjeuner. En fait tu pourrais me raccompagner je ne sais pas où se trouve mon dortoir.

Il l'a guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau représentant une grosse dame, Ginny lui avait dit heureusement le mot de passe, après avoir dit au revoir à son guide elle rentra. La petite des Weasley l'attendait pour lui montrer où elle dormirait. Elle l'a remercia trouva son lit, se changea en vitesse puis s'endormis.

Elle se réveilla à 5 heure du matin personne n'était réveiller. Elle prit une douche s'habilla et descendis avec ses cours dans la salle commune. La jeune fille commença à avoir faim donc elle sortit et essaya de se rappeler où se trouvait la grande salle. Après avoir tourné en rond elle atteignit son but, il y avait quelques personnes elle s'assit à sa table et commença à manger.

- Bonjour

- Ah salut Ginny.

- Bien dormis?

- Oui et toi?

- Très bien, en fait je voulais te dire que j'ai été très impressionnée par ce que tu as fait hier.

- Ce n'était rien

- Tu veux rire tu as renversé Malfoy et ses acolytes en un seul coût

- Oui peut-être mais toi ton bouclier était très puissant

- Oui pour la défense sava mais je suis nul pour les combats, je voulais savoir si tu ne pourrais m'aider

- Écoute je … j'y pense et puis je te dis quoi et si tu pouvais ne pas l'ébruiter

- Ok pas de problème… merci

- Voila les autres

En effet le trio suivis de Londubat s'assirent à la table, Mcgonagal distribua leurs planning, comme l'avait fait sous entendre son tuteur ils commençaient par potion. Donc ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, dans le plus grand silence leur professeur fit entrer les Serpentard et les Gryffondor dans la classe.

- Jusqu'à Noël, vous ferrez principalement des potions par groupe de deux. Avant chaque début de cours, vous pourrez voir devant la salle de classe une fiche avec les groupes. Est-ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-il après la réponse affirmative de la classe il continua. Bien comme vous n'étiez pas encore habituer j'ai la liste ici, donc ce sera Parkinson avec Weasley; Potter Malfoy; Mackensy Londubat; Granger Goyle; Seamus Crabbe,… veillez vous mettre avec votre coéquipier respectif.

Tout le monde obéit mais sans enthousiasme, il avait fait exprès de mélanger les deux maisons à part quelques exceptions comme le groupe de Amy/Neville. Amy avait déjà eu des échos sur le niveau en potion de son coéquipier. Surement dut au caractère de Severus qu'Amy adorait. Qui mieux que lui pouvait faire respecter sa classe sans ouvrir la bouche. Cependant Amy ne laisserait pas son coéquipier ruiner sa potion juste parce qu'il se laissait impressionner. Ils commencèrent à faire la potion qui était inscrite au tableau, Neville faillit faire plusieurs bêtises mais elle avait put les empêcher. Quand ils eurent fini Sev vint vérifier mais Londubat ne l'avait pas entendu approcher se qui fit qu'il sursauta et renversa le chaudron.

- Mais je vois que Mr Londubat a fait des progrès pendant les vacances. Je crois que l'heure d'après vous n'avez pas cours.

- …si moi …murmura Neville en regardant ses chaussures

- Bien donc Mackensy vous rangerez tout toute seule. Est-ce clair?

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit-elle en lui laissant son regard le plus noire

- Bien les autres après avoir mis vos potions dans un flacon, vous les poserez sur mon bureau et vous pourrez sortir.

Pendant que tout le monde s'affairait à ranger leurs affaires pour sortir, Amy ne quitta pas son professeur des yeux.

- Bien maintenant qu'on est seul, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris? Demanda-t-elle

- Quoi tu n'as pas aimé mon cours. Ironisa Severus avec son rictus préféré

- Très marrant sev, je ne crois pas que t'es resté trop longtemps avec Tom, ton sens de l'humour est déplorable.

- Oui peut-être mais pour l'instant tu dois laver par terre.

- Evanesco, et voilà plus rien

- Oui mais normalement tu étais sensé le faire sans magie. Sache quand même que si je t'ai mis avec Londubat c'est que comme cela les autres t'aimeront mieux.

- Tu crois çà?

- Oui c'est certain sauf si tu le tues par ce qu'il a détruit ta potion

- Non TU as tout fais pour qu'il la détruise.

- Oh non ce n'est pas mon genre. Et un plus on ne pourra plus dire que je fais du favoritisme

- Non tout le monde va penser que tu es fâché parce que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor

- Et si ton frère n'était pas de ton côté après la bataille d'hier il le sera surement par compassion. La petite Weasley ne t'a pas posé trop de questions?

- Non elle veut même que je l'entraîne

- Et tu as dis quoi?

- Que j'y réfléchirai.

Ils continuèrent à parler de Poudlard, de Draco, de Tom jusqu'à la fin de la retenue.

- Bon il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, Ombrage n'est pas quelqu'un de patient.

- Bye Sev

Elle sortit de la classe et courus pour ne pas être en retard, mais elle fonça dans quelqu'un

- Désolée. Réussit-t-elle à dire après c'être rattrapé au bras de l'inconnu

- Regarde où tu vas. Lui dit-il d'un ton supérieur

- Malfoy!

- Mackensy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

- Moi non plus, mais tu n'es pas avec toute ta clique

- Et toi pas avec Saint Potter. Dit le préfet, ce qui fît sourire Amy

- Non mais au fait tu ne serais pas où se trouve la classe de défense contre les forces du mal

- Hier tu m'agresses et aujourd'hui tu veux que je fasse le guide

- D'abord hier c'est toi qui m'as agressée

- Ok je vais t'y conduire

Ils firent le chemin en silence, heureusement les autres entraient juste quand ils arrivèrent, après avoir remercié Malfoy, elle entra. Harry était assis tout seul, elle en profita donc pour lui demander poliment si elle pouvait s'asseoir, après la réponse affirmative elle prit place.

Le professeur Ombrage était assise à son bureau elle portait un cardigan rose, Amy ne put que sourire car la ressemblance avec une mouche était désopilante.

- Bonjour, fît le professeur quand tout le monde fut assis, quelques bonjours s'élevèrent de la salle de classe. Mais ça ne va pas du tout vous devez répondre "Bonjour professeur Ombrage". Recommençons bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

- Voilà nous y sommes arrivés maintenant rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plait.

- Un cours de magie donnée par une mouche sans baguette ça risque d'être amusant, murmura Amy à Harry qui sourit.

- Mademoiselle Mackensy, y aurai-t-il un problème?

- Non aucun professeur Ombrage, je demandais seulement à mon collègue de classe si vous étiez bien la personne dont on m'a si souvent parlée. Conseillère personnelle du Ministre.

- Ah oh oui je suis très flatté mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, si vous voulez avoir des conseils je suis à votre dispositions après les cours.

- Merci beaucoup

- Bien continuons.

Tous les bancs autour d'Amy et Harry étaient pliés de rire car ils avaient entendu la remarque d'Amy faites plus tôt. Mais le programme de l'année était beaucoup moins amusant ils n'allaient faire que de la théorie. Ils durent commencer à lire un livre ennuyant mais tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sauf Amy qui trouvait ce livre inutile. Elle regarda la classe et une personne l'intéressa beaucoup. Car la première de classe restait le doigt levé, Harry suivit le regard d'Amy et commença à s'intéressé aussi à Hermione suivit du reste de la classe. Ombrage voyant cela demanda à Hermione quel était la raison.

- J'ai une question à poser sur les objectifs d'apprentissage.

- Mais je pense qu'ils sont très clairs

- Je ne le pense pas, rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous avoir besoin de les utiliser dans ma classe

- Et pour les Buses en fin d'année il y a une épreuve pratique

- Si vous étudiez assez la théorie il n'y aura pas de problème

- Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel

- Mr Potter levé la main, mais pour répondre à votre question qui aurai-t-il dehors?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être Lord Voldemort

Grimace de la plupart de élèves, si il continuait comme ça il aurait des problèmes pensa Amy. Attaqué de front était vraiment la technique préféré des Gryffons mais ça pourrait peut-être l'aidé.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort, bien sur vous avez entendu des choses qui auraient pu faire penser qu'il était revenu mais ce ne sont que des mensonges.

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges

- Mais Harry écoute, tu sais même si ce n'est pas des mensonges. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Commença Amy. Non? Aller Harry réfléchit si tu croises Voldemort tu lui lances ton livre à la figure, tu vois ça sert la pratique dans les livres.

- Mr Potter et mlle Mackensy vous serez en retenue. Mackensy vous sortez de ma classe, et vous attendez la fin du cours, j'ai à vous parlée.

- Dommage Amy aurai bien voulu entendre la suite, car cinq minutes plus tard Ryry sortit sans même la regarder et s'en alla. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis Amy fut invitée à rentrer.

- Amy y aurai-t-il un problème? Demanda mièvrement Dolores Ombrage

- Non professeur. Répliqua tout à fait innocemment son élève

- Je veux être votre amie, il ne faut pas vous laisser manipuler par Harry Potter, mais si vous avez un problème vous pouvez venir m'en parler, j'ai vu en début de cours que vous étiez intelligente. Bon allez manger, la retenue est demain à 17 heure. Au revoir

- Au revoir professeur.

Il lui avait fallut un effort considérable pour ne pas rire, elle avait utilisé le mélange Gryffondor, Serpentard et ça avait marché. Le sourire au lèvre elle se dirigea vers la grande salle cette année promettait d'être géniale.

Le lendemain elle fût réveiller par les filles de son dortoir apparemment Hermione était déjà descendue. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait dormir plus tard.

- Il faut qu'on te parle. Dit une fille qui devait s'appeler Myosotis ou un nom de fleur en tout cas  
- Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je me réveille? Répondit Amy de mauvaise humeur restant sous ses couvertures  
- Non.  
- Bon qui a-t-il? Demanda Mackensy en se mettant assis  
- Il faut que tu lises la première page

Elle prit la gazette que Lavande lui tendait, elle commença à lire la première page, cette article et presque tous le journal parlait d'Harry, d'un mort dénommé Cédric et si oui ou non Voldemort était de retour.

- Et alors?

- Quoi tu ne comprends pas?

- Que devrai-je comprendre?

- Harry est peut-être fou, c'est lui qui a tué Cédric et il a inventé le retour de Tu sais qui

- De Qui?

- Beh tu sais, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

- Non je ne vois pas

- Mais enfin

- Moi je crois que dans cette histoire c'est toi qui à un problème, tu ne sais pas dire un nom. Dit Amy, en un tour de baguette elle s'habilla et continua en disant. Bon comme je ne suis pas sûr que tu n'es pas folle, je préfère ne plus te parler.

Elle sortit du dortoir et descendit, tout le monde avait ce journal; cette histoire la perturbait le grand Harry Potter était vraiment critiquer. Personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, ça devait lui faire plaisir. Perdu dans ces pensées elle avait fini par arriver devant la grande salle, elle allait mettre son plan en route pour se rapprocher définitivement de son frère. Harry était avec Hermione et Ron mais les autres semblaient se tenait loin. Elle s'approcha et s'assit.

- Salut Ryry, Mione et Ronron. Fit Amy s'asseyant à côté de son frère  
- 'lut. Répondirent les trois autres  
- Ca ne va pas? Questionna-elle  
- Non. Répondit simplement Ron  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde parle de moi? Demanda Harry en lançant un regard aux autres Gryffondor  
- Ah oui Lavande m'a parlé d'un vague truc.  
- De quoi a-t-elle parlé? S'enquit l'élu  
- D'un truc concernant un certain Cédric  
- Ah oui j'oubliai que tu n'étais pas là l'année dernière.  
- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?  
- J'aime mieux ne pas en parler ici  
- Ok on va dehors alors?  
- Amy. Soupira Potter  
- Oui Ryry?  
- Et où t'as été cherchée ses surnoms?  
- Tu n'aimes pas?  
- Amy je peux te parler?  
- Lavande je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais plus te parler  
- Mais …  
- Pas de mais  
- Je ne suis pas folle, c'est lui le fou!!! Hurla-t-elle  
- Ok mais là qui viens de crier qu'elle n'était pas folle? Mais je crois que ça c'est l'attitude d'une folle.  
- Mais, mais, tu ne crois pas ce que dis le journal?  
- Si  
- Mais alors?  
- Je crois qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, qui a du mal à lancer un sort de magie blanche, a créé un portoloin et a lancé un sort de magie noir très puissant.  
- Mademoiselle Brown suivez-moi  
- Mais professeur, je ne suis pas folle.

Lavande suivit le McGonagall hors de salle, la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse suite aux cris de Lavande repris son brouhaha habituel.

- Merci  
- De quoi Ryry?  
- De m'avoir défendu  
- De rien  
- Mais comment tu as su pour le portoloin?  
- J'ai dut le lire dans le journal  
- Ah ok

Et la discussion s'acheva là. Pourtant elle avait fait une gaffe, pourquoi avoir parlé du portoloin? Cela c'était passé en juin, quand le grand Voldemort avait rappelé à lui tous ces mangemorts, il avait réussi à amener à lui le grand Potter. Amy était là, normalement après la mort de Harry elle devait être présentée aux mangemorts donc elle était sous une robe de sorcier avec un masque diffèrent de ceux des leurs. Le but de la soirée tué Harry pour montrer au mangemort qu'il était encore puissant. Mais voila, problème, il a voulu faire un duel loyal et les baguettes de Tom et Ryry ont réagis, faisant revenir des images de la baguette de Tom: James et Lily. Ces parents lui avait parlé, elle seule pouvait les entendre "Sauve Harry, ma puce, si tu ne le sauves pas tu deviendras comme lui". La connexion c'était alors défaite laissant Amy, Tom et ces larbins pantois mais Harry, lui couru vers le corps de Cédric. Tom s'étant remis de cette expérience, se dirigea vers Harry, ce dernier n'aurai pas eu le temps de rejoindre le portoloin. Et là Amy prit sa baguette et créa une barrière entre Harry et Tom, Harry pris le portoloin et se volatilisa. Ce qui se passa ensuite, n'est que les restes de la souffrance de la punition, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réfléchir à la parole de sa mère et de son père et si elle était déjà devenue comme lui?

- Amy, tu es avec nous?  
- Quoi?  
- On a cours tu te souviens  
- Ah oui désolé mon Ryry  
- Arrête avec ça.

Le soir Amy et Harry avaient leurs retenues avec Ombrage, ils se présentèrent à son bureau et frappèrent à la porte, ils furent invités à entrer.

- Asseyez-vous! Vous viendrez tous les jours de cette semaine, et vous copierez des lignes.

-Nous ne devrons que copiez des lignes?

-Oui mr Potter. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'Amy lui aurait bien fait ravaler

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à copier, mais les mots qu'ils écrivirent se marquèrent également sur le revers de leurs mains. Ils échangèrent un seul regard mais aucun des deux ne protesta. La retenue s'acheva et ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Dans la salle il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Ron, ils leurs demandèrent se qu'ils avaient dus faire ils répondirent qu'ils fessaient des lignes. Cette réponse leurs suffit et ils montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectifs.

- Pourquoi tu ne leurs à rien dis? Demanda Amy curieuse par l'attitude de son frère

- Et toi?

- Ce sont tes amis.

- Oui je sais mais il m'aurait sûrement dis d'aller en parler à Dumbledore.

- Et?

- Je n'en ai pas envie

- Je comprends. Dit elle pourtant elle avait dut mal à le comprendre elle aurait juré qu'il irait se plaindre dans les robes de Dumbledore

- Tu sais je te trouve différente des autres, tout d'abord la première fois que tu m'as vu tu n'as pas regardé ma cicatrice en disant tu es Harry Potter? Et tu ne me traites pas comme un objet en porcelaine ou une arme.

- Oui mais tu sais je…

En fait elle ne savait pas quoi dire, bien sur elle fessait semblant mais en deux jours tout avait changé. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas l'enfant pourri gâté que Severus prétendait et elle n'était peut-être pas la digne héritière de Lord Voldemort. Quand elle était au chez elle, elle ne devait pas y penser elle obéissait aux ordres. On lui demandait de torturer, elle le fessait, on lui ordonnait de tuer, elle tuait. Tout était différent dans une mission d'infiltration comme ça, et elle savait même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre qu'elle ne fessait pas vraiment semblant avec son frère. Et que si Tom l'apprenait elle aurait du soucis à se faire.

- Bon je vais dormir.

-Oui bonne nuit Ryry

* * *

Prochain chapitre au programme: confrontation entre Tom et Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore et toujours à mon sauveur qui est toujours là. Comme pour mon autre fic je penses espacé les publications des chapitres. Ce chapitre est plus en chapitre de transition à vous de juger.

* * *

La justice est mal faite  
Parce que quand un enfant n'a plus ses parents,  
il n'existe pas de loi pour les ramener sur Terre  
Mais quand un enfant a la chance d'avoir ses parents,  
là il existe des lois pour lui enlever

Les trois frères

* * *

La semaine continua et les cours et les retenues s'enchaînèrent. La dernière retenue était très dure pour Harry car normalement il devait participer à la sélection de quiddich. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à écrire, les mots s'ouvrirent dans leurs peaux. Mais après seulement une demi-heure Severus entra dans le bureau, il venait pour chercher Amy, car il y avait un problème dans les papiers de paternité, il devait donc retourner dans le village où est morte sa mère. Bien sur c'était une excuse, Amy se doutait que Tom voulait la voir. Elle suivit Sev en dehors du château jusqu'à la cabane hurlante à Pré-au-Lard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant.

- Amy, je suis désolé. Dit-t-il finalement regardant au loin

-Pourquoi? Demanda Amy n'ayant jamais vu son tuteur s'excuser car c'était quand même montrer une faiblesse.

- Tu sais que j'ai dus lui faire un rapport de tes deux premières semaines.

- Écoute Sev, je sais que j'ai fait une gourde et je l'assume.

- Oui je sais mais je…

- Bon faut qu'on y aille. Coupa-telle ne voulant pas qu'il continue. Une personne se fessant punir était bien assez.

Elle savait bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, car chaque fois que Tom la punissait c'est lui qui devait la soigner, et il le supportait moins bien. Ils transplanèrent, arrivèrent dans le hall du château de Tom. Le château était vide, aucun mangemort, bizarrement elle se sentit bien car elle était de retour dans sa maison. Sentiment qui se dissipa vite quand ils furent arrivés dans le bureau où Tom s'occupait de ses plans. Il était là grand, impressionnant même le dos tourné on pouvait imaginer sa puissance. Severus et Amy inclinèrent leur tête quand il se retourna, il fixa Amy tout en ordonnant à Severus de sortir quand ils furent seuls il reprit.

- Tu sais j'ai été très déçu par ton attitude. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un caractère trop prononcé de Gryffondor. Mais je ne croyais pas que tu étais si stupide pour crier devant tout le monde que tu étais Amy Potter. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dis avec ses mots mais parler de l'année dernière, alors que normalement tu n'étais pas censé savoir quoi que soit sur les affaires de Poudlard. Tu peux être sûr que le vieux fou, te surveillera de très près.

- Tom je sais mais je ne… Commença la jeune fille

- Doloris! Ne m'interromps pas! J'espère au moins qu'avec Potter tu avances.

- Oui je …

-Je vais vérifier ouvre ton esprit et ne me cache rien

Elle ouvrit son esprit, même si elle était une bonne occlumens Tom pouvait lire tous ce qu'il voulait sans lui demander mais ça pouvait faire plus mal. Après quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

- Ce que je vois pourrait me plaire mais seulement joues-tu la comédie où apprécies-tu vraiment ton petit frère?

- Je ne l'aime pas Tom

- Je l'espère mais pour ne pas te le faire oublier tu resteras ici jusque lundi soir. Je vaux te réapprendre pourquoi tu es à Poudlard.

- Quoi mais et l'école?

- Je vois que maintenant tu veux y retourner, ne t'inquiètes pas Severus va s'en charger.

Le week-end fut long, très long, Tom lui rappela à sa manière sa mission, et que tout ce qui lui arrivait était la faute de son frère. La souffrance qu'elle endurait, alors que lui était bien au chaud. Au fond du cachot Amy était prostrée contre un mur, Tom venait de partir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et elle sourit. Pas un sourire de joie, non juste c'était ironique. Ce cachot elle le connaissait, elle y était venue souvent.

Flash-back

Une petite fille âgée de six ans courait dans les couloirs du Manoir quand elle percuta quelqu'un

- Amy que fais-tu? Demanda Voldemort regardant la fille d'un regard neutre

- Sev revient aujourd'hui je voulais l'attendre dans le hall

- Est-ce une raison pour te comporter comme une moldue?

- Non, je suis désolé. Dit la petite gênée de s'être fait prendre

- Qu'ai-je donc appris?

- Les moldus sont inutiles, lâche et brutal. Ils n'ont rien à nous apporté.

- Mais encore?

- Si ne nous les exterminerons pas, c'est eux qui voudront nous détruire.

- Bien et quand est-il des sorciers qui les défendent?

- Ils sont pires qu'eux

- Et pour Harry Potter

- Il… est mon frère

Une gifle magistrale l'envoya contre le mur.

- Ton frère sera comme tes parents, des lâches défenseurs des moldus qui pourrissent notre monde. Et pour ne pas te le faire oublier tu resteras dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que tu aies compris.

Suivi trois jours dans les cachots mais elle avait comprit.

A l'âge de 11 ans, cette jeune fille était assise dans la bibliothèque, lisant un livre sur les potions. Quand une voix se fit attendre derrière elle.

- Très bon choix

- Severus tu es rentré

- Je t'ai manqué

- Non pas du tout. Alors comment c'était cette année?

- Comme chaque année les mêmes premières années désespérant.

- Et tu l'as vu? Demanda avec peut-être trop d'espoir dans la voix

- Oui, un enfant pourrit gâté qui se croit au dessus de tout et de tout le monde comme son père. Et toi avec Tom comment ça c'est passé?

- Bien j'ai adoré la France, et j'ai utilisé le Doloris

- Contre un être humain?

- Non un moldu, Tom à dit que c'était une des pires raclures qu'il pouvait exister. J'aimerai rencontrer Harry, tu crois que Tom me laisserai allez à Poudlard l'année prochaine?

- Jamais! Fit une voix derrière eux. Pour que tu fasses amis-amis avec lui. Tu n'as pas encore acquit ce qu'il faut pour aller à Poudlard. D'ailleurs je pense qu'une semaine dans les cachots devraient t'aider.

Une semaine plus tard Amy sortit affaiblis et encore plus perdue.

A quatorze ans après le tournoi, elle fut envoyée dans les cachots pour une durée de trente jours. Si Tom se serait douté que chaque envoi l'a rendait plus forte, plus convaincue qu'elle détestait son frère mais aussi plus proche de Severus.

Et aujourd'hui elle était dans ce même cachot, où elle avait passé des heures à réfléchir. Des fois Tom l'envoyait juste pour une heure et les autres fois des jours. Et étrangement c'était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Elle était couverte de blessures, courbaturé, frigorifié mais personne d'autre à part Tom ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'y avait plus les conflits en elle, pour savoir si elle aimait vraiment son frère. Non ici Tom lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas alors elle l'exécutait. Le dimanche soir Sev vint et la ramena dans sa chambre pour soigner ses blessures, après un examen le résultat était deux côtes fêlées, un poignet foulé, l'arcade pétée, des bleus et des éraflures. Elle s'en était bien sorti, il soigna son arcade et ses côtes et cacha les bleus et les éraflures. Mais apparemment Tom lui avait demandé de ne pas soigner son poignet, il lui mit donc un bandage.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Dit Severus en vérifiant que le bandage tenait

- Ecoute, je n'aime pas Harry Potter et je le tuerai.

A ce moment là elle le pensait. Ils rentrèrent le lendemain à Poudlard, pour le petit déjeuner tout le monde était là elle s'installa à côté d'Harry car Ginny qui était en face de son frère lui avait fait de grands signes.

- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda son frère. Mais tu t'es foulée le poignet?

- On peut rien te cacher Potter

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Potter?

- Ecoute avec ta bonne humeur, et tes lèches cul d'amis tu me lâches ok?

Elle sortit de la salle et courut jusqu'à arriver en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'arrêta au bord.

- Tu comptes sauter? Demanda une voix claire derrière elle

- Je ne sais pas encore, ça te poserait un problème Malfoy?

- Je ne sais pas encore

Le silence se fit, ils restèrent seulement là, sans bouger. Mais Amy fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps elle pleura. Les larmes coulèrent contre sa volonté, Draco la prit alors dans ces bras.

- Merci

- De rien tu sais…

- Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- Et toi Potter?

- Je suis venu voir Amy

- Bon beh alors je te laisse avec ta petite copine. Dit-il de mauvaise grâce en se retournant non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard à Amy

- Amy écoute

- Non c'est moi Harry je suis désolée pour se que je t'ai dis. Je suis juste sur les nerfs.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi.

- Je crois qu'on va être en retard au cours.

Elle descendit suivit d'Harry.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre ça va bouger...

Votre avis est toujours bon à donner, même si je sais qu'on l'a lit et qu'elle est dans des favoris c'est encore mieux de savoir ce que vous aimez et que vous n'aimez pas. Car je peux m'adapter même si mon avis comptera envers et contre tout.


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à mes deux seuls commentateurs je veux bien sûr parler d'Elora qui lit mes deux fics et qui laisse chaque fois un com et à crownclown123.

Comme j'ai envie de dire merci, je remercie Graeta et liyly qui on mit ma fic dans leurs favoris et à Angelista , Moehrel, nicoco49, Petite Emeraude, Severuse et Valentine Kazama six autres qui l'on mit en alerte.

* * *

Il existe une seule regle incontournable dans le jeu de la vie...  
Tôt ou tard, chacun doit arrêter la partie.

Memories

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Les cours se passèrent normalement, en potion Amy n'avait fait équipe qu'avec Hermione, Ron, Rogue l'a protégeait en quelque sorte. Seul exception à ce calme: Ombrage c'était trouvée un nouveau hobby créer par Fudge elle était devenue Grande inquisitrice. Donc elle allait devoir inspecter chaque professeur pour voir s'il fessait bien leur métier. Et Harry avait réussi à avoir une nouvelle semaine de retenue, Amy n'avait pas bougée pour le défendre. Tout le monde avait vu quel avait perdu sa bonne humeur et elle était distante avec Harry. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle change de comportement car si elle continuait comme ça Tom allait l'a rappelée parce qu'elle n'était pas assez proche d'Harry. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais qui?

- Amy tu as reçu une lettre.

- Ah, euh merci, Hermione

Elle ouvrit la lettre:

"Amy,

Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, tu es la seule qui ne me lèche pas les bottes mais qui ne me déteste pas non plus. Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas me croire, mais si tu acceptes viens à minuit au septième étage en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Drago Malfoy."

Bizarre ce message et ce lieu de rendez-vous, mais comme il fallait qu'elle aussi parle. Elle se rendit donc à minuit devant la tapisserie, Drago était là il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qu'Amy n'avait jamais vue, d'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais eu de porte dans ce couloir.

- Drago où on est? Demanda Amy en inspectant la pièce, où se trouvait seulement deux chaises et une table éclairé par un chandelier.

- Viens asseyons-nous

- Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande peut de gens la connaisse, elle se transforme selon ton désir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir?

- Je te l'ai dis je voulais parler à quelqu'un. Tu es différente des autres. Je ne sais pas comment te dire, j'ai besoin d'aide. Dit anxieusement en se tordant les mains, c'était très rare de voir un Malfoy sans son masque

- Pourquoi?

- Mon père veut que je suive ces traces, tu sais les rumeurs comme quoi mon père est un …un.

- Mangemort?

- Oui, c'est vrai

- Écoute Drago, il veut mieux que tu t'arrêtes là

- Non, je sais que je prends des risques mais je ne peux pas en parler à mon parrain car je ne sais pas de quel coter il est.

- Qui est-on parrain?

- Ton père, mais toi tu es proche de Harry Potter, et il pourrait m'aider.

- Drago,…

- Non je ne veux pas devenir en Mangemort, je veux vivre ma vie. Je t'aime.

Non, non, non, pourquoi il avait dis ça, pourquoi il avait dit tous ça. Comme si c'était déjà pas assez compliquer, logiquement maintenant elle devait soit le tuer soit le dire à Tom. Dans les deux cas la fin était la même.

- Je suis désolé Drago. Murmura-t-elle

- Quoi?

- Il faut que je te …. Il faut que je parte

Et elle sortit et elle courut encore et encore. Où elle allait peut l'importait, elle sortit dans le parc il pleuvait, en quelques minutes elle était trempée. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, les larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution la dernière, elle était devenue faible. Elle sortit son couteau, quant elle l'avait prit le soir où elle avait quitté le manoir, elle s'était dit qu'elle tuerait son frère avec. Comment avait elle put tomber si bas? Elle avait tellement changé en si peu de temps, où peut être avait-elle toujours été comme ça. Toute de façon tout serai bientôt fini, elle prit le couteau et … un grand chien noir la poussa, et elle tomba face contre terre, laissant le couteau tomber plus loin. Le chien se transforma en homme et pris le couteau.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris? Amy! Allez répond! Cria l'homme pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Black. J'ai mal tu sais, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Sanglota Amy toujours par terre en le regardant dans les yeux

- Tu ne veux pas quoi? Demanda-t-il en lui mettant son manteau sur elle, et l'aidant à se lever. Il connaissait se regard car c'était le même que le miroir lui renvoyait quant il était jeune.

- Je vais rentrer

- Je vais t'accompagner

- Bonne idée comme ça tout le monde pourra te voir

- Je ne veux pas te laisser

- Ça va je te dis, je vais aller voir mon père et j'irai mieux

A la mention de Severus, Sirius se raidit et décida de la laisser aller. Elle n'alla cependant pas voir Sev, elle retourna au château dans la salle sur demande. Et elle réfléchit, pendant plusieurs heures, elle resta là, elle prit une décision. Elle aidera Harry et Drago, elle organisera des séances d'entraînement avec Ginny puisque c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée. Elle se rendit compte de l'heure tout le monde devait être entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prit donc le chemin de la salle commune pour aller se changer, mais elle fut happer par un bras à peine avait-elle tourné au coin du couloir. Dolores Ombrage cette veille grenouille la tenait fermement et l'a conduisit dans la grande salle, tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous parler? Dit –elle de sa voix mielleuse

- Et de quoi voulez-vous me parler cela ne peut attendre la fin du déjeuner?

- Non je veux vous parler de votre fille, sachez que cette jeune demoiselle n'a pas dormi dans son dortoir et je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas toute seul, je présume que c'était avec monsieur Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-elle en regardant Amy

- Non, j'étais toute seule.

- Bien donc vous serez en retenue toute seule pendant 2 semaines mais si celui qui était avec vous se dénonçait une semaine chacun devrai suffirent.

- C'était moi.

- Drago? Non ce n'est pas possible

- Je suis désolé professeur.

- Bien donc se sera une semaine chacun.

Les rumeurs commencèrent à fuser de partout, selon quoi Amy et Drago sortaient ensemble. Harry lui semblait vraiment en colère contre Amy, elle décida quand même d'essayer de lui parler.

- Harry, tu sais je ne sors pas avec Drago

- Mais tu l'aimes?

- Je n'en sais rien et pour tout te dire, j'ai autre chose à penser pour l'instant

- Ah oui et quoi?

- Je voudrai créer un groupe de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Et qui il y aurait dans ce groupe?

- J'avais pensé d'abord à toi et aussi à Drago et Ginny

- Je pense que plus de monde pourraient être intéressé

- Bien sur tu pourras demander à qui tu veux, du moment que se sont des personnes de confiance.

- Et où on se réunira?

- Je veux bien te le dire mais pour l'instant ne le dis à personne. Ça s'appelle la salle sur demande.

- Mhhhhh. Bon je te suis, il y a une visite à Pré-au-Lard, samedi on aurait qu'a donné rendez-vous à tous ceux intéresser.

- Mais je ne pourrai pas venir, j'ai une retenue.

- Je m'occuperai de tous avec Ron et Hermione

- Ok merci

- Dis…enfin … tu m'aime? Balbutia-t-il

- Harry, je t'aime comme un frère, tu comprends?

- Bien sur

La première retenue fut mémorable pour Amy, en ayant marre d'avoir mal à la main elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Comme d'habitude elle s'assit ainsi que Drago aux tables destinées, Amy prononça quelque parole et commença à écrire en appuyant fort sur la plume. Deux secondes plus tard Ombrage cria.

- Qui a fait ça? Cria-t-elle en les fixant

- De quoi madame? Demanda Amy innocemment

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes.

Drago qui ne comprenait pas donna sa baguette et Amy fit de même. Ils se remirent à écrire et à nouveau Ombrage se leva rouge de colère.

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite!

- Mais madame je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mes lignes

- Sortez je ne veux plus vous voir avant demain

- Bien madame. Dit-elle en se levant et juste avant de passer la porte elle se retourna pour dire. Je vous conseille l'essence de Murlap ça fait des merveilles.

Dés qu'ils furent plus loin Dray arrêta Amy.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris

- Sa plume c'est de la magie noir, un sort basique, je l'ai juste renvoyé à son créateur.

- Génial, je crois qu'elle va abandonner sa plume

- Sa plume peut-être mais pas la guerre

Le lendemain et tous les jours de leur retenue, ils n'eurent qu'à prendre des notes de livre les plus ennuyeux sans plume sanglante. A la fin de la dernière retenue elle avait parlé à Drago de son plan, il avait accepté de participer à l'entraînement. Harry lui avait raconté comment c'était passé la réunion à Pré-au-Lard, un bon nombre de personnes c'était présenté. Il avait tous signé le parchemin ensorcelé qu'Amy leur avait remis. Pour l'instant tous ce passaient à merveille, la première séance devait se passer ce soir. Tout le monde se rendit à la salle sur demande sans problème.

- Bonjour comme Harry vous l'a déjà dit nous allons apprendre la vraie défense et aussi peut-être de l'attaque contre les forces du mal. Dit Amy d'une voix assurée

- C'est toi qui nous donneras cours?

- Cela te pose un problème Smith? Bon comme je le disais Harry donnera parfois cours à ma place. Nous allons commencer par des cours basiques.

- Quoi? Je ne suis pas venu pour faire ça moi

- Alors tu peux partir

- Et tu crois que ça nous servira contre les forces du mal?

- Tu peux toujours aller voir Ombrage pour t'apprendre et de toute façon celui qui ne sait pas les bases ne sera pas exécuté les plus difficiles. Vous allez vous mettre par deux

Le premier cours se passa difficilement certain se débrouillait pas mal comme Drago, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny ou encore Cho. Mais d'autre par exemple Neville, Luna, les deux Crivey étaient moins que satisfaisant. Mais c'était un début. Tout ceux qui était venu partirent et il ne resta plus que Drago et Amy.

- T'as trouvé ça comment Dray?

- Pas mal

- Ça ne te dérange pas j'ai dis aux autres que cette pièce existait

- Non pas du tout seulement ils vont tous être au courant que le grand Drago n'est qu'un froussard avec un masque de serpentard.

- Moi pas, je pense que tu es un serpentard avec un cœur. Bon j'y vais moi, bye Dray. Fit Amy en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Les séances se passèrent bien, beaucoup s'améliorèrent souvent elle prenait les meilleurs d'un coter et les entraînaient pendant que les autres continuaient. Bien sur le Quidditch prenait une part importante dans l'emploi du temps, donc les séances n'étaient pas assez présentes au goût d'Amy.

Les jours passèrent les mois également à une vitesse affolante, on était le dernier jour avant les vacances de noël. La dernière séance allait avoir lieu, Amy était arrivée en avance et elle fut comme aspiré et se retrouva devant le Lord noir.

- Tom mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- J'ai une mission pour toi

- Une mission?

- Oui je veux que tu ailles voir une personne et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne me tourne pas le dos.

- Maintenant? Enfin je dois retourner à

- Tu y vas maintenant où tu préfère que Severus subisse ton incapacité?

- J'y vais

- Bien ne me déçois pas

Elle sortit après avoir pris l'adresse, elle mit son habit de mangemort et son masque. Elle transplana, devant une petite maison. Elle resta 10 minutes à réfléchir bien sur elle avait pris la décision de changer, mais désobéir à Tom… non Sev mourrait sûrement si elle fessait ça. Donc elle décida d'entrer, devant elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année quand il l'a vit, il devint pale comme la mort mais il ne l'a supplia pas. Elle lui lança un sortilège qui le fit tomber à genoux, à bout de souffle. Après quelques secondes il se releva.

- Tu à l'air jeune. Dit-il en la fixant

- Et?

- Tu as le choix

- Non je ne l'ai pas

- J'ai eu le même choix que toi et je n'ai pas pris le bon. C'est pour ça que tu es ici aujourd'hui.

Une petite fille entra et se jeta dans les bras de son père. C'était une petite fille magnifique, elle était en robe de nuit avec des nounours colorés, ses cheveux blonds était jusqu'à ses coudes, ses petits yeux bleu reflétait tellement. Amy se dit qu'elle était vraiment tout son contraire, mais qu'elle allait reproduire se que Tom lui avait fait. Elle se retourna pour partir mais la trois mangemorts apparurent. Tom ne lui fessait déjà plus confiance; un combat acharné commença entre les mangemorts et Amy. Mais un quatrième homme apparut et elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était projetée en arrière son masque vola et le sort déchiqueta sa robe tout se qu'elle vu avant de s'évanouir fut un jeune homme arrivant.

Elle se réveilla, dans un lit douillet blanc avec un t-shirt de garçon beaucoup trop grand.

- Tu es enfin réveillée

- Euh oui, pardon mais qui êtes-vous.

- Je m'appelle Joshua, et je suis le fils de l'homme que t'a aidé et toi comment t'appelles-tu?

- Amy

- Joshua ne l'épuise pas, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces

- Oui papa, je vais lui chercher à manger

- J'ai dis à mon fils que tu avais entendu du bruit et que tu étais venu m'aidée.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu m'as protégé, tu as fait le bon choix

- Merci, mais il faut que j'y aille

- Non tu dois te reposer

- Écoutez j'ai peur que quelqu'un subisse les conséquences de mes choix.

- Bon tu peux revenir ici si tu le veux

- Tu pars déjà et mes crêpes que j'ai faites maison?

- Désolé…euh… Joshua

- Pas grave mais il faudrait peut-être que tu mettes un pantalon.

Après avoir enfilé un pantalon de Joshua, elle sortit de la maison, et transplana devant la maison des Black. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait: Harry, Ginny, les jumeaux, Ron Sirius. Tous étaient assis, pâle avec des têtes d'enterrement.

- ah Amy mais où étais-tu? On s'est fait un sang d'encre.

- Désolé Sirius mais que se passe-t-il?

- Arthur c'est fait attaqué il est à Sainte-Mangouste. Et toi?

- Peux importe tu sais où est Sev?

- Euh…je.

- Sirius?

- Quand tu as disparu il a cru que c'était Tu-sais-qui et il a décidé d'aller voir depuis on n'a pas de nouvelle

Cauchemar c'était le seul mot qui était dans la tête d'Amy, depuis le jour où Tom lui avait dis d'aller à Poudlard. Tout était si simple avant, elle ne se posait pas autant de questions. Tout était de sa faute, pourquoi tu ça lui arrivait à elle? Et qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant? Si Sev était vraiment prisonnier, devait-elle tout dire à Dumby? Ou retourner voir Tom? De toute façon Sirius lui avait pris sa baguette et là elle était seule dans sa chambre.

- Tu comptes faire quoi?

- A propos de quoi Black et je te signale qu'on frappe avant d'entrer?

- Tu ne vas pas faire une connerie?

- Je suis entrain d'y réfléchir

- Ce n'est pas la solution, nous allons trouver le moyen de le sauver

- Oui c'est ça, depuis le temps que tu veux qu'il meure. Et puis ce n'est qu'un ex-mangemort, qui voudra risquer sa vie?

- Je sais que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je ne veux pas sa mort. Et ne pas manger ne servira à rien. Tu viens avec moi?

- Ok, merci Sirius

- De rien ma puce.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux, personne n'était là. Elle s'assit et Sirius lui servit à manger, des œufs et des toastes. C'est Amy qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Comment va Monsieur Weasley?

- Bien, il s'est réveillé, les autres sont partis le voir.

- Tant mieux

Et le silence refit surface, jusqu'à se qu'un homme entre suivit d'une petite fille et d'un garçon.

- Ah Sirius, bonjour

- bonjour Maxime, que viens-tu faire ici? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te cacher.

- Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis, je voudrai savoir si mes enfants peuvent rester un jour ou deux?

- Bien sur, et toi?

- J'ai quelque chose à régler.

- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose?

- Je veux bien un café

- Ok, viens assied toi, je te présente Amy Mackensy.

- Enchanté mais je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer, n'est ce pas?

- Euh oui.

- Bon tu te souviens de Joshua, voici ma fille Erika et moi Maxime Nekwood. J'ai appris que tu étais la fille de Severus

- Oui

Et la conversation s'acheva là, Sirius après une énorme concentration avait fini le café et avait dévié la conversation. Sirius lui demanda de montrer leur chambre à Joshua et Erika. La petite dormait dans celle d'Amy et Joshua lui dormait dans celle juste à côté une porte permettait les reliait. La fille de Maxime était toute heureuse et commença à dessiner. Amy et Joshua étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, s'assirent sur le lit.

- alors quoi de neuf?

- Rien de très marrant

- Tu vas à Poudlard?

- Oui, et toi?

- C'est ma dernière année à Dumstrang. Et après, je commence ma formation pour devenir Auror.

- T'as sœur à l'air mignonne

- Oui elle l'est, elle est très courageuse et intelligente pour son âge. Même si après l'attaque de la dernière fois, elle fait des cauchemars.

- Oui c'est compréhensible

- Il y a d'autres personnes dans cette maison?

- Pour l'instant non, ils sont partis voir quelqu'un à l'hôpital mais normalement ils vont bientôt revenir.

- Dis je sais que c'est peut-être indiscret mais ton père c'est bien Severus Rogue?

- Oui pourquoi

- Mon père l'apprécie beaucoup, il m'a même dis qu'il donnerait sa vie pour lui

- Quoi?

Elle se leva d'un bon et sortis de la chambre, elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Dans la cuisine, Harry et les autres étaient revenus, Sirius était là.

- Où est Monsieur Nekwood?

- Partis pourquoi?

- Où?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?

- Je crois qu'il va faire une connerie

- Quoi mais de quoi tu parles? Tu es fatiguée et tu devrais aller dormir.

- Oui peut-être

Elle remonta dans sa chambre sans regarder les autres. Elle réfléchit, elle n'avait pas sa baguette mais il fallait quand même qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Joshua, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé.

- Ah tu es revenue

- Il faut que je te parle, ton père est sûrement en danger

- Quoi?

- Je crois qu'il est allé chercher mon père, chez Voldemort

- Même si c'était vrai que veux-tu qu'on fasse?

- J'ai besoin de ta baguette

- Pourquoi?

- Sirius a pris la mienne et j'en ai besoin pour transplaner

- Mais tu n'as pas l'age

- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais fais moi confiance je peux aider ton père

- Tu me fais un résumer ou je ne te la donne pas

- Ok, ok je suis Amy Potter, j'ai été enlevé par Voldemort quand j'étais bébé, j'ai été élevée pour tuer Harry. Je suis entré à Poudlard sous l'identité de la fille de Severus mais je me suis attaché à Harry. Voldemort n'a pas été content et j'ai du essayer de tuer ton père, mais je n'ai pas pu. Des mangemorts sont arrivés et je me suis battu contre eux. Voldemort pour se venger à enlever Severus et ton père veut le sauver.

- Ouah

Elle rêvait, ou elle venait de tous déballer. N'empêche ça fessait du bien. Mais tout se qu'il avait dis est ouah.

- Bon ok, je te fais confiance

- Tu me fais confiance alors que j'ai voulu tuer ton père?

- Oui mon père est aussi un ex-mangemort

- Tu me passes ta baguette alors?

- Non

- Mais…

- Je viens avec toi

- Hors de question

- Ce n'est pas négociable

- Ok, viens il faut sortir sans qu'on nous remarque d'abord.

- Je vais prévenir ma sœur, t'inquiète elle ne dira rien

Après quelque minute, il revint, ils mirent des habits sombres et sortirent. Heureusement personne ne remarqua leur départ. Amy s'accrocha à la taille de Joshua et ils transplanèrent devant un immense château.

- C'est ici?

- Oui, t'es prêt sinon tu peux partir

- Non je viens

- Ok, bon tu me suis et tu ne dis rien. Met ta capuche

Ils entrèrent, les gardes à l'entrée les laissèrent passer. Ils montèrent un étage, et ils croisèrent deux mangemorts en grande conversation.

- je sens que Nekwood va regretter, dommage que le Seigneur ne nous à pas laisser rester dans la salle pour voir la suite.

- Oui tu l'as dis

Amy coinça Joshua dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir lui parler.

- T'as entendu

- Oui tu sais où c'est?

- Oui je pense, bon suis moi et tais-toi surtout quoi qu'il arrive. Mais tu dois me faire une promesse

- Laquelle?

- Si je te dis de partir avec ton père tu le feras. Promet-le moi

- Je…

- Promet-le

- Ok je te le promets

- Bien on y va

Ils arrivèrent devant la dites salle, après une bonne respiration, ils entrèrent. Tom était là et Maxime aussi, ce dernier avait l'air plutôt mal, Joshua courus près de lui.

- Ah Amy je me demandais quand tu viendrais

- Je suis là

- Bien très bien, et qui t'accompagnes?

- Tom, je sais ce que tu penses mais

- Silence! Crois-tu pouvoir savoir à quoi je pense? J'avoue je t'ai peut-être surestimé

- Ecoute relâche-les tous les deux et je te promets de faire tous ce que tu veux

- Non je ne pense pas, le fait que ses pour eux que tu m'as désobéis donc je pense que si je les tues, tu comprendras encore mieux la leçon.

- Non, je ferai tous ce que tu veux

- Tu me l'as déjà promis ça, mais il y a peut-être une chose que je n'ai jamais put faire. J'ignore la raison de ce problème mais peut-être que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas l'avoir.

- Tu veux que je porte ta marque?

- Exact bonne déduction. Alors?

- Tu les relâcheras en vie?

- Oui

- Et Severus où est-il?

- Il va bien, tu le verras après avoir donné ta réponse

- Ne fais pas ça

- Joshua, tu te souviens de la promesse que tu as faite ?

- Oui mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tiens ta promesse! Tom, j'accepte

- Bien j'en suis ravi

- Laisse-les partir

- Bien sur je te laisse même les raccompagner

Elle aida Joshua a porté son père, chacun pris une épaule. Ils avancèrent arriver à la porte, Joshua s'arrêta.

- Viens avec nous

- Non c'est impossible

- On se reverra?

- Je n'en sais rien

Il l'embrassa, après plusieurs secondes ils se séparèrent.

- On se reverra, je te le promets

Ils sortirent et il transplana, elle se retrouva seule dans ce hall froid. Elle décida de bouger, et se dirigea vers la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Tom parlait avec Severus.

- Severus va te conduire à la salle pour recevoir la marque

Elle le suivit, il avait l'air épuisé il ne lui adressa pas la parole, elle ne lui en voulait pas, si il en était là c'était à cause d'elle. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, cette salle était éclairée par des torches les murs étaient rouges, il y avait une table avec un drap noir dessus au milieu de la pièce. C'est là qu'elle dut s'installer après avoir passé une robe en lin noir, Sev avait pris bien soin de lui attacher les chevilles et les poignets.

- cette salle est réservé à mes plus fidèles mangemorts, les autres reçoivent la marque s'en trop de cérémonie

- oui je m'en doute, Tom

- Est-ce que je ne sens pas de la peur dans ta voix?

- Non tu délires

- Oui nous dirons ça, mais tu aurais raison d'avoir peur, j'ai décidé de t'appliquer un autre genre de marque, avec d'autres compétences

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Bien sur je pourrai t'appeler, mais je pourrai canaliser ton pouvoir; le diminuer ou l'augmenter, et encore quelques petites choses. Bon assez parler

La cérémonie commença, d'abord rien ne se passa, Tom lisait une formule dans un grimoire. Puis la douleur arriva, elle l'envahi, ses yeux se révulsèrent, elle fut prise de spasmes, mais elle ne s'évanoui pas elle ressentit tous jusqu'à ce que Tom se taise. Là les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

* * *

Pour moi ce n'était pas mon meilleur chapitre


	7. Chapter 7

Comme d'habitude je remercie Elora et pour la première fois Valentine Kazama.

* * *

Ce qui compte, c'est pas la force des coups que tu donnes,

c'est le nombre de coup que tu encaisses tout en continuant d'avancer,

ce que t'arrives à endurer tout en marchant la tête haute.

Rocky

* * *

Amy se réveilla dans sa chambre, elle avait un linge mouillé sur le front. Elle avait dut être malade, et assis sur une chaise se trouvait un Severus endormi. Elle se mit assis en réprimant une grimace, tous ses membres étaient endoloris. Elle avait surtout soif, elle voulu prendre le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit mais elle le renversa par terre réveillant par la même occasion Severus.

- Désolée

- Tu as soif?

- Oui

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau

Il revint avec un verre, il l'aida à boire car tout son bras était douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas regarder la marque, c'était stupide mais elle en avait peur. Quand il eu ramassé le verre casser, Severus partit, laissant Amy toute seule avec sa marque. Après une heure a regardé sa manche sans oser l'enlever, elle prit son courage à deux mains et la regarda. Elle était différente de celle des mangemorts, très différente, on y voyait la tête d'un tigre blanc avec un serpent autour du coup, plutôt bizarre, surtout les yeux du tigre, ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

- Elle te plait? Dit une voix provenant de l'entrée de sa chambre, où se tenait Tom

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas remboursable

- Je sais ce que tu penses

- Ah oui !

- Oui mais si ta vie est devenue si compliquée c'est de ta faute. Si tu m'aurais obéis tous serai claire comme de l'eau de roche… Et Severus ne te haïrai pas comme il te haï

- Il ne me haï pas, il a veillé sur moi

- Sous mes ordres, c'est un de mes meilleurs soigneurs je te le rappelle

- Non je ne te crois pas, pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Dit-elle tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Et pourquoi ma marque est différente.

- Tu sais que la magie est quelque chose d'imprégner dans le corps de chaque sorcier, elle circule. Mais la magie est plus concentrée dans certain sorcier, elle est plus forte. Plus on a de la magie et plus on en veut, c'est comme une drogue.

- Où veux-tu en venir

- Patience, je vais te faire une démonstration

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le tatouage d'Amy, elle ressentit d'abord une grande chaleur l'envahir, un sentiment de bien être extrême du pur plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que…

- …je te fais. Simple je t'ai donné de la magie à travers ta marque, ton corps n'est pas habitué à posséder autant de magie forte et noire. Donc il réagit. Au contraire si maintenant je t'enlève ton pouvoir

Il refit le même geste et là Amy tomba dans un gouffre sombre, froid.

- Tu comprends maintenant tout se que cette marque implique. Sache que je peux te prendre ou t'enlever ta magie quand je le veux. Tu es prévenue, j'ai joué franc jeu avec toi.

- Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer?

- Tu peux partir

- Quoi ? désolé mais je ne te suis pas là

- Tu peux t'en aller, rejoindre tes amis. Mais je suis sur que quand ils comprendront qui tu es vraiment, ils te détesteront et tu reviendras pour que je t'aide à oublier.

- Et Severus ?

- Il est de mon coter, tu crois peut-être l'avoir corrompu? Mais il retournera à Poudlard aussi. Je te laisse, tu peux partir

- Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette

- Ah tes « amis » te l'ont pris

- Pour me protéger

- Oui bien maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à chercher un mangemort pour te raccompagner. Ah oui une dernière chose, plus tu as de la magie plus les yeux du tigre deviendront rouge moins tu en auras plus ils deviendront bleu.

Il sortit de la pièce Amy fit de même quelque minute plus tard et elle tourna à gauche, personne ne voudrai l'emmener, Sev il fallait plus y penser, pourtant elle avait vraiment besoin de lui là. Perdue dans ces pensées elle ne vit pas quelqu'un arriver, et le choc fût inévitable.

- Drago mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Amy ! c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça

- Je …

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien

- Sa va mais j'ai besoin de ton aide

- De moi pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette et il faut que je parte n'importe où, ne t'inquiète pas je me suis pas évadée

- Si tu veux on peut aller chez moi

- Sérieux ?

- Oui mes parents sont ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances

- Ok je te suis

Ils arrivèrent devant les cheminées de l'entrée, prirent de la poudre de cheminette et direction le manoir des Malefoy.

Le hall était sublime, très bien décorer comme le reste de la maison. Drago conduisit Amy jusqu'au salon.

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant pendant qu'Amy fessait de même

- Non merci

- Qu'est ce que tu fessais au manoir ?

- Je, c'est compliqué

- Moi je t'ai bien tout raconté

- Tu auras des ennuis si je te le raconte

- Je suis déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou mais je ne crois pas que se soit pour cette raison que tu refuses de me raconter ton histoire.

- Ah oui et pourquoi alors ?

- Tu sais je comprends ce que tu ressens moi c'est pareil mes prétendus amis sont là pour mon argent mais je voudrai avoir de vrai amis. Tu as été la première à me faire confiance, si je ne suis jamais allé vers ceux qui aurais pu être comme toi c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me rejettent. Et toi je pense que tu as peur que je te rejette. Mais réfléchis je ne suis pas mieux que toi.

- Oh que si tu es mieux que moi et pourquoi tous le monde à l'air de me comprendre mieux que moi?

- Je pense que quoi que tu aies fait tu le regrettes et que moi ou même Potter et ses amis te comprendront.

- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait

- Je suis là pour ça

- Non je ne peux pas

- S'il te plait

- Je m'appelle Amy Potter,…

Il était la deuxième personne à qui elle osait parler de ça, la deuxième qui la comprenait. Drago la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement et elle s'endormit.

Amy se réveilla avec une impression d'être surveillée, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était sur le canapé avec les bras de Drago autour d'elle; Severus était là et il les regardait.

- Amy, que fais-tu là ?

- Je ne savais pas où aller, et il m'a proposé de venir mais je vais partir aujourd'hui

- Maintenant ! Dit Severus son ton était dur

- Quoi ?

- Tu pars maintenant. Répéta-t-il

- Que me reproche tu au fond, je ne te comprends plus, d'accord j'ai fait des conneries mais… Se défendit la plus jeune et se relevant

- Il faut que tu choisisses un camp, tu ne peux pas rester entre les deux. Chaque acte à une conséquence tu dois assumer.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'assume déjà pas mal de chose ! Je suis perdue et toute seule

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, réfléchis bien et tu trouveras, maintenant pars. Tiens ta baguette

Malgré tout ce bruit Drago ne c'était pas réveillé, Amy pris sa baguette et sortis de la maison. Elle décida de rentrer au Square Grimmaud, elle transplana donc dans la rue mais ne se dirigea pas vers la maison mais vers le parc. Il fessait beau et beaucoup d'enfants jouaient dans la neige et là assis sur un banc se trouvait Harry. Elle alla s'asseoir à coter de lui.

- cette place est libre ?

- Amy !

- Salut

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, quand Joshua est revenu avec son père. Enfin il a dit qu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

- Tu as le droit d'être dehors?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu sais je suis là pour t'aider, nous sommes tous là

- On ne t'a jamais dit que t'avais le complexe du héros

- Ça consiste en quoi ?

- A vouloir sauver tout le monde et être amis avec

- Oui peut-être. Dit-il en baissant la tête

- Désolé. S'excusa Amy, et voyant que son frère était vraiment blessé

- Non pas grave

- Faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important, tu me détesteras sûrement après mais tant pis

- Ok je t'écoute, personne ne peut nous écouter

- Bon,…

Et elle recommença comme elle l'avait fait la nuit avant, elle dit tout se qui lui passa jusqu'à la fin. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis reprit la parole.

- Donc tu es ma sœur

- Oui.

- Et j'ai voulu sortir avec toi?

- Oui, encore bien que moi je le savais

- Et tu n'as pas de cicatrice comme moi

- Si mais je la cache grâce à un sort de dissimulation

- Qui fonctionne tout le temps

- Oui il me pompe un peu d'énergie

- Et tu arrives à faire de la magie sans qu'on te repère ?

- C'est grâce à ma baguette qui est anti-localisable

- Cool ! Tu pourrais faire pareil avec la mienne

- Peut-être plus tard, tu sais je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça, quand je pense que quand tes amis ne t'ont pas écrits de l'été tu les as presque tués

- Oui j'apprends le self-control mais tu es ma petite sœur et t'as voulu me protéger, t'as été punie pour ne pas avoir obéis et t'as cette marque

- Merci

- Il faudra que tu le dises aux autres, en tout cas au professeur Dumbledore

- Non

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ecoute je ne veux pas leur dire je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de personne au courant. En plus je ne fais toujours pas confiance à Dumby. S'il te plait Harry, moi je ne t'ai pas obligé à lui parler avec Ombrage

- Ok même si je pense que tu as tord. Qu'est qu'on va leur dire alors?

- Facile je vais leur dire que j'y suis allé pour sauver mon père, et que c'est lui qui a libérer Monsieur Nekwood et moi tout en gardant son rôle d'espion

- Ils ne goberont jamais ça.

- Si, ils le croiront si je suis évanouie

- C'est toi qui vois

- Allez mon héros va falloir me porter.

- Pourrie

Harry la prit dans ses bras comme une marié, Amy avait sa tête contre son torse et n'eut pas de mal à faire croire qu'elle était inconsciente. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et puis dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Rémus, Sirius, Tonk, Maugrey, Dumbledore et Maxime. C'est Sirius qui vient aider son filleul en prenant sa charge.

- Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre

- Non nous voulons savoir maintenant ce qui c'est passé

- Elle n'est pas en état Fol-oeil

- Tant pis elle se reposera après. Pose là sur la chaise. Dit-il Sirius s'exécuta. Enervatum

Amy fit semblant d'avoir du mal à se réveiller, devant elle se trouvait Maugrey.

- Ouah j'ai connu mieux comme réveil

- Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, que c'est-il passé? Demanda Fol-œil

- Je suis partie avec Joshua pour sauver mon père parce que je savais que personne n'irait. Après c'est un peu flou, mon père n'était pas prisonnier il a réussi a libéré Monsieur Nekwood et son fils. Après il a voulu me protéger mais Voldemort était trop en colère. Alors il, il m'a torturé et il a obligé mon père à me torturer.

- Et après? Insista Maugrey

- Il a mis la faute de l'évasion de Monsieur Nekwood sur Pettigrow et à convaincu Voldemort de me laisser partir.

- C'est tout. Rajouta-t-il

- Que voulez-vous de plus mon père ma torturé et il garde son putain de rôle d'espion

- Nous le savons Amy. Rassura Rémus

- Donnons-lui du veritasérum.

- Bien Fol-œil sauf que le seul qui aurait put nous en fournir est toujours chez Vous-savez-qui. Fit remarque Sirius

- Que fait-on alors? Demanda Maugrey

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a déjà assez vécu pour aujourd'hui, laissez là dormir.

- Bien nous attendrons le retour de Severus. Dit enfin Dumbledore. Amy tu peux aller dans ta chambre

Elle se leva et Sirius vint la serrer dans ses bras, puis Rémus et elle se sentit bien. En prenant sa douche, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, elle avait assumé et choisis un camp, est-ce que c'était le bon, aucune idée mais elle avait choisis. Même si elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Sirius et Rémus son choix de me pas l'avoir dit aux autres était justifié. Elle était certaine qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Drago, Harry et Joshua pour qu'il ne dise rien. Pour la première fois elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

Harry l'attendait dans sa chambre.

- Alors comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, merci de n'avoir rien dit

- Je te l'ai promis

- Tiens! Dit-il en lui tendant un paquet

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ton cadeau de Noël, désolé pour le paquet j'ai du le remballer

Elle ouvrit le paquet et trouva un tigre en peluche avec autour du cou un pendentif.

- Le peluche c'est parce que tu m'avais dit que tu n'en avais jamais eu. Dit-il et comme elle regardait le collier il rajouta. C'est le pendentif de notre mère, Rémus me l'avait donné

- Harry je ne peux pas

- C'est notre mère

- Merci, même si pour l'instant je ne pourrais pas le porter. Bon je vais te donner mon cadeau

Elle lui donna un paquet, il contenait un petit poignard dans un écrin, ainsi qu'un bracelet.

- Le bracelet sert de portoloin d'urgence et il permet de fermer l'esprit à toute intrusion

- Merci et le poignard c'est…

- Moyen de défense en dernier recours, je t'apprendrai comment t'en servir

- Oui tu dois être une pro

- Alors on déballe les cadeaux tout seuls? Demanda une voix derrière eux

- Entrez si vous voulez

Ginny, Ron et Hermione entrèrent, ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux, Joshua et sa sœur vinrent aussi, la petite s'endormit dans le lit d'Amy, et Joshua dans les bras d'Amy.

Le soleil entra dans la pièce réveillant Amy, elle se trouva dans son lit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva le visage de Joshua toujours endormit à quelques centimètres du sien. De loin ou de près il était magnifique et il était gentil avec qu'elle dès la première minute où il l'avait vu, même quand il a su qui elle était. Drago lui aussi l'avait accepté et il n'était pas moche n'ont plus, là aussi il fallait qu'elle choisisse; non son choix était fait; Drago était plus comme un frère. Leurs comportements à ces deux là n'avaient pas changés quand ils avaient appris qui elle était. Et là les événements du soir précèdent lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle eu un frisson d'angoisse, la marque était toujours sur son bras dissimuler par le sort de camouflage. Mais elle était là, elle la sentait. Et en plus elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dumby, il pouvait tous les influencer, et c'est peut-être à cause de l'éducation que lui à donner Tom mais elle ne voyait en lui qu'un manipulateur.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Joshua qui c'était réveillé et la fixait

- Je me disais que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien

- Me to

- J'ai du mal à te croire, un garçon comme toi doit avoir une longue liste de nana à son actif

- Peut-être mais toi tu n'es pas une simple nana, tu es beaucoup plus.

- J'ai faim et si je me rappelle bien tu m'avais proposé des crêpes maison

- Oui je crois m'en rappeler

- Alors on y va

- Ok

Ils sortirent de la chambre, la maison était calme tout le monde devait dormir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Arriver là, toujours personnes, Joshua tira une chaise et comme un gentleman y fit s'asseoir Amy.

- Mademoiselle, prenez place je m'occupe de tout

- C'est sympa que personne ne soit encore levé, je n'aurai pas à partager mes crêpes

- Mais t'es vraiment gourmande, tu ne penses qu'à ça

- Non pas que à ça, mais le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, heh mais qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça

- Rien, jusque je suis content de te revoir de bonne humeur, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi. Dit-il après quelques minutes il rajouta. Voila les crêpes sont faites.

- Déjà mais tu es le roi des cuistots ma parole, c'est dit faut que je me marie avec toi

- Juste parce que je fais bien la cuisine

- Oui je ne vois pas d'autre raison

- Ah oui

- mhhh laisse moi réfléchir. Ah s'il y a bien ton sourire ainsi que tes yeux et ton petit cul, le baiser que tu m'as donné n'était pas mal non plus, alors après

- Sa va je crois que j'ai compris

- C'est toi qu'a voulu savoir, oh mais elles sont délicieuse tes crêpes

- Venant d'une connaisseuse je prends ça comme un compliment

- Arrête de te foutre de moi

- Tu es encore plus adorable quand tu râles

- Venant d'un connaisseur je prends ça pour un compliment

- On a l'air de bien s'amuser ici

- Ah Sirius c'est toi, tu veux des crêpes, oh mince y en à plus

- Normal t'as tout engloutis

- Je t'ai rien demandé à toi, je parlais à Sirius

- Non ça va les jeunes, je n'ai pas trop faim

- Dis Sirius

- Oui

- Je voulais savoir à propos d'hier.

- Tout va bien Amy, Severus est passé peu après que tu sois montée et il a confirmé ta version. Il n'a pas voulu te dérangé en te réveillant. Je sais que ça a dut être très dure pour toi et je suis là si tu veux parler. De quoi que se soit.

- Merci Sirius, bon je vais aller m'habiller

Elle sortit et Joshua la suivi, Amy s'effondra sur son lit

- Ca va ?

- Je m'en veux de lui mentir, en plus Severus me déteste maintenant

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste il doit avoir une bonne raison

- Oui mais rien ne sera comme avant

- Tu regrettes ?

- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse

- Non mais c'est la seule pour le moment

- Je crois que tu dois réfléchir, je te laisse. Sache seulement que mon père et moi-même seront toujours là, et nous garderons ton secret

Il l'embrassa sur le front et il partit. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé, sa vie était vraiment trop compliquée. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait fait ses choix. Un pour protéger Harry, deux… non elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Et lui il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte. Si il le sait, il n'est pas bête.

- Je ferrai tous pour le protéger et pour qu'il soit heureux !

Le reste des vacances se passa plutôt bien, les membres de l'Ordre étaient plus que distant avec Amy à part Rémus et Sirius. Amy c'était fortement rapproché d'Erika, elle était charmante et attachante. Quant à Joshua il était un peu à l'écart mais toujours présent. Deux jours avant la rentrée Voldemort refit surface dans la vie d'Amy. La nuit était tombée et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, Amy était seule dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit elle lisait un livre. Tout à coup elle lâcha son livre comme électrocuter, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses yeux étaient vides, quant une voix se fit entendre dans son esprit.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

- Tom c'est toi ?

- Bien bonne déduction, tu n'es pas devenu totalement stupide

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment avait accepté tes amis le fait que tu sois de mon coter

- Je ne suis plus de ton coter et ils l'ont très bien accepté, tu t'es trompé

- Vraiment donc tu l'as dit à tous tes amis?

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Très bien

Plus rien la voix disparu, mais à la place elle ressentit se sentiment de tomber dans un gouffre froid. Il était en train de lui enlevé ses pouvoirs.

- Arrête s'il te plait

- Je préfère ce ton là, tu sais bien sur qu'en apparence ils ont l'air de t'avoir accepté mais si tu lisais dans leur pensé comme je t'ai appris tout serai diffèrent. Mais je suis sur que tu y as déjà pensé

Bien sur qu'elle y avait déjà pensé et plus d'une fois. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de la vérité.

- Quoi que tu fasses, ils finiront par t'abandonner

- Amy, Amy réponds-moi

A qui appartenait cette voix, elle était douce et rassurante. Joshua ! Elle se réveilla, Joshua la tenait dans ses bras, elle la berçait en la frottant avec une couverture.

- tu m'as fait peur, tu étais toute froide et le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Je suis désolée, embrasse-moi

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes

- Jamais !

- Promis ?

- Promis

- Alors je ne regrette pas mon choix

Elle ne lit pas dans ses pensées pour voir s'il pensait vraiment se qu'il disait, elle le croyait. Il fallait qu'elle commence à faire confiance aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre, par contre je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps pour le prochain au plus tard samedi prochain.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci toujours pour les coms ça m'aide à écrire plus vite et je crois qu'après avoir lu se chapitre Elora va me tapper dessus lol. On n'en reparle à la fin

* * *

La rentrée fut dure pour Amy, Ombrage et Dumby la surveillaient de près. Sev l'évitait et quand il daignait porter un regard sur elle, il était comme voilé. Drago avait quand à lui abandonner les réunions de défense. Les jours passèrent, une soirée il ne restait plus qu'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Amy dans la salle commune. Harry était sortit avec Cho, une élève de Serdaigle, Amy lisait un livre et le couple était à une table et Ron n'arrêtait pas de jeté des coups d'œil vers elle. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'ils parlaient d'elle, Amy repensa à ce qu'avait dit Tom et sa curiosité prit le dessus. Ce qu'elle lut était que Dumby avait demandé à ceux-là de la surveiller, ils devaient faire un rapport chaque soir sur les faits et gestes d'Amy. Harry revint et Amy dut arrêter là sa fouille dans leurs esprits. Mais elle devait décompresser donc elle ferma son livre le posa sur la table et passa à coter d'Harry qui lui demanda où elle allait.

- Tuer des élèves parce que je m'ennuie

Et elle sortit, elle n'avait pas d'endroit précis où aller donc elle laissa ses pieds décider et finalement elle arriva devant la classe de Rogue. Il y avait de la lumière, la porte était entrouverte elle regarda à travers et vit Severus entrain de chercher quelque chose dans ses armoires quand il tomba par terre. Amy courut pour voir se qu'il avait, il était évanoui seulement grâce à un sort de lévitation elle le conduisit dans son lit. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et décida de sortir quand elle eut fini de voir si tout allait bien. Mais un livre sur la table du Maître des Potions attira son attention, c'était un livre ancien.

- Tu devrais partir

- Sev toi tu devrais rester au lit et je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité

- Je ne peux pas

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop dangereux

- C'est sur que pour l'instant je suis en parfaite sécurité, tu as besoin de moi regarde dans l'état où tu es

- Je suis en peu fatigué

- Ne te fous pas de moi s'il te plait

- Je suis désolé vraiment Amy, j'ai cherché une solution mais rien.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Des Horxcurses

- Oui je le sais ça, Tom a divisé son âme et les as mis dans divers objets.

- Exact mais il y a un dernier que tu ne connais pas.

- Lequel?

- Il l'a créé il y 14 ans en tuant Lily, le dernier horxcurse se trouve en toi Amy.

- Non ce n'est pas possible.

- Je vais continuer à chercher, je te promets de trouver une solution. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Maintenant retourne dans ta salle commune.

- J'ai une dernière question si tu es resté un mangemort jusqu'à maintenant c'était à cause de moi?

- Retourne dans ta salle commune. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle sortit elle savait que Severus allait chercher jusqu'au bout mais il ne trouverait rien. Elle comprit mieux pourquoi Tom l'avait laissé revenir. Il croyait qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers lui mais il se trompait si elle devait mourir pour que son frère gagne alors elle le ferrait mais seulement le moment venu. Elle alla se coucher toujours sous le choc de la discussion précédente.

- Où suis-je ?

- enfin réveiller

- Ginny que c'est-il passé ?

- tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- non

- pour commencer on est dans la salle sur Demande, Poudlard a été attaqué par des mangemorts mais il y avait aussi des loups-garous.

- Où est Harry ?

- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

- On était entrain de passer nos buses, puis j'ai entendu une explosion et puis le vide complet et un froid saisissant

- Oui en fait tu t'es évanoui d'un seul coup

- Tom

- Quoi ?

- Mais où est Harry ?

- Il est parti chercher Ron et Hermione, ils ne nous ont pas suivis quand nous sommes venu nous réfugié ici

- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

- 10 minutes à peu près

- Je vais aller le chercher

- On vient avec toi

- Hors de question Neville

- Quoi ! mais on c'est entraîné

- Ce n'est pas la question, vous restez ici Ginny tu les gardes ok ?

- Ok

Ginny qui obtempérait à un ordre sans protester, étrange. Elle se leva et sentit qu'elle avait un problème, plus de pouvoirs. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry. Donc elle sortit, deuxième problème, où était-il ? Elle prit la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, le couple avait du se rendre là ce soir donc en trouvant le couple elle trouverait Harry. Elle ne croisa aucun mangemort, bizarre, devant le tableau de la grosse dame tout laissait à penser que quelqu'un c'était battu, elle trouva la carte des maraudeurs par terre, au moins un peu de chance. D'après la carte Harry et presque tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la grande salle ainsi que les professeurs et en plaisante compagnie un bon nombre de mangemorts étaient là ainsi que Tom. Bien sur grâce à Ombrage Dumby n'était pas là, une semaine plus tôt elle avait fait renvoyer le directeur pour une raison complètement débile. Mais bon elle avait du remettre ça à plus tard, maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan.

- on est perdue ma jolie ?

- non pas du tout mais merci de demander

Greyback se tenait juste derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Amy ne supporte pas les loups-garous, elle n'a aucun mal avec les vampires mais les loups-garous.

- comment t'appelles-tu ? allez ne soit pas timide

- Amy, et je te déconseille de me toucher

- Amy,… ne saurais-tu pas la petite peste du Lord noire ?

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Mhhhhhhh tu dois avoir un goût exquis

- Oui mais défendu

- Lucius que me vaut ta visite

- Le maître a dit que si on la trouvait on devait la conduire à lui sans lui faire de mal

- Dommage

- Toi suis moi

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait détester être sans pouvoir, ce sentiment d'incapacité était vraiment horrible et Tom le savait. Lucius sous ses habits de mangemort l'attrapa par l'épaule et la conduisit sans un mot vers la grande salle. Quand elle entra beaucoup de visages se tournèrent vers eux, les autres pleuraient où étaient fixés sur un corps au milieu de la salle.

Le corps d'Harry

- te voici enfin

- désolé mais un idiot m'a privé de tout mes pouvoirs

- insolente, toujours. Chère élèves de Poudlard, vous connaissez tous je crois Mademoiselle Amy Mackensy ici présente. Sachez qu'elle vous a tous trahis et que si j'ai réussi à entrer à Poudlard c'est grâce à elle. Son vrai nom n'est pas Mackensy mais Potter.

Leur réaction furent diverse certain la regardait avec curiosité, d'autres avec haine. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que plusieurs professeurs étaient légèrement blessés mais sans gravité aucun élève n'avait de blessures, bizarre. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incohérence, trop pour être réelle.

- Enfin réveillé ?

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part

- Et ici qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu passais ta dernière buse quand tu t'es évanoui, on dirait que c'est de famille car ton frère c'est presque évanoui dix minutes après toi

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas je ne suis pas sa nounou

- Sev !

- Bon reste ici tu dois te reposer après la fièvre que tu as eu. Notre nouvelle directrice m'a demandé de venir dans son bureau

- Ok je suis crevée. (quand elle fut seule) Ce rêve était vraiment bizarre, d'après Sev, je me suis évanoui pendant mon exam donc ça coïnciderai avec mon rêve, Harry c'est presque évanoui après dix minutes exactement le temps que Harry avait mit pour partir dans mon cauchemar. Donc la suite Harry est attaqué par des mangemorts et si je me trompe pas il y aura Harry ; Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron et Hermione car dans la salle d'entraînement c'était les seules personnes présentes. Maintenant faut que je sache où se trouve mon petit frère. D'abord sortir de l'infirmerie.

Elle se faufila hors de l'infirmerie, et marcha dans les couloirs quand ces yeux furent attirés sur quelques choses au dessus de la forêt interdite. Des zombrals, elle en conclut que c'était Harry et compagnie

- mais où vont-ils ?

- département des mystères

- quoi ?

- ils croient que Sirius Black est là-bas

- merci Drago

- De rien,

- tu sais il faut choisir un camp, tu ne peux pas rester entre les deux, je sais que c'est difficile

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Il faudrait peut-être aller sauver Potter

- On en reparlera

Elle courut car il fallait qu'elle sorte hors de l'école puis jusqu'à se que la barrière anti-transplanage ne soit plus active ; tout en évitant de penser aux deux choses que son rêve lui avait apprit, il y aurait peut-être des loups-garous et qu'elle n'aurait plus ses pouvoirs là-bas.

Arriver dans le ministère, elle lança un sortilège de localisation pour les retrouver. Il l'a conduisit jusqu'à une pièce où elle entendit des voix, notamment celle de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte en restant sur ses gardes à l'intérieur se trouvait Harry, Neville ainsi qu'une Hermione inconsciente.

- Amy que fais-tu là ?

- Et vous, à part vous jetez dans la gueule du loup bien sur

- Je pensais que…

- Peu importe, tout ce qui compte est de retrouvé les autres et de sortir

- Et Hermione tu peux l'aider ?

Amy se pencha sur le corps inerte de la brune qui n'avait rien de très grave car sa respiration était régulière.

- Je ne m'y connais pas assez pour la soigner mais elle va bien

- Ze vais la porder

- Par contre je peux soigner ton nez

Elle leva sa baguette mais rien ne se produisit ; plus de pouvoir ça se complique.

- Un problème ?

- Non, euh, je ne me rappelle plus de la formule

C'est se moment là que choisirent Ginny, Ron et Luna pour rentrer.

- Sauvez par le gong. Murmura Amy pour elle-même

Ginny se laissa aller le long du mur en tenant la cheville et Ron était bizarre ainsi que Luna mais elle l'était toujours.

- Et vous que vous êtes-t-il arriver ?

- Quatre mangemorts nous ont poursuivis dans une salle remplie de planètes, expliqua Ginny. Il y a un qui m'a attrapé par le pied et Luna a jeté un sortilège de réduction pour l'empêcher mais ma cheville semble cassée. Quant à Ron, on ne sait pas vraiment.

- Ok on verra bien ça quant on sera sortit, je vais te faire une atèle

Après avoir fait une atèle de fortune à Ginny, Amy l'aida à se relever mais Ron se dirigea vers la porte et partit en courant suivit d'Harry.

- Harry, Non !

- Neville et Luna vous prenez Ginny et Hermione et vous sortez le plus vite possible

- Non on ne vous laissera pas là

- Ginny, il n'y a que toi qui connait le sort pour sortir tu sais celui

- Oui je vois mais

- Moi ze viens

- Non il faut quelqu'un pour porter Hermione, et trêve de bavardage vous dégagez

Et elle partit en espérant que les autres en ferraient autant dans l'autre sens. Et à force de courir elle se trouva devant d'immense gradin et Harry au milieu entouré de Lucius, Bellatrix et d'autres. Ron quant à lui était par terre inconscient, pendant qu'elle examinait la scène quelqu'un la poussa et elle dégringola toutes les marches des gradins pour se retrouver au pied des mangemorts complètement sonnée. Du sang coulait de sa tête mais elle se releva celui qui l'avait poussé était Greyback.

- Eh bien qui va là, peut-être que toi tu pourras convaincre ton frère de nous passer la prophétie

- Désolée Lucius mais je crains d'être de son avis

- Bien alors il va mourir et toi tu vas retrouver le Maitre

- N'approchez pas sinon je casse la prophétie

- Eh bien Potter peut-être que voir ta sœur souffrir te remettra les idées en place

- Ne la touchez pas !

Mais bien sur il n'écouta pas Greyback la prit au cou mais Amy prit le couteau quel avait dans le dos et planta dans l'œil, ensuite il l'a relâcha. Au même instant, deux portes s'ouvrirent et cinq autres personnes se précipitèrent dans la salle : Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Joshua et Kingsley. La bataille commença entre les deux camps, Amy se releva et chercha Harry des yeux qui était au prise avec Lucius donc elle décida de l'aider ramassa son couteau mais un pied lui asséna un coup sur son bras qui sous la force se cassa. Celui qui avait fait ça était le loup-garou à l'œil borne maintenant fou de rage se dernier se dirigea vers Amy qui était toujours à terre. Mais deux combattants passèrent entre eux se qui permit à Amy de s'enfuirent, pas très brillant certes mais c'était la seule solution. Elle tourna la tête et vit Tonks par terre et Joshua la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne put pas s'attarder sur la scène car elle entendit un bref cri elle regarda dans sa direction et eu juste le temps de voir Sirius passé à travers une sorte d'arche entrainant dans sa chute Severus. Et puis Bellatrix s'enfuit Harry à ses trousses et Amy décida de les suivre. Se qu'elle fit jusqu'au hall, elle se cacha dans l'angle du mur où elle put apercevoir Bellatrix en conversation avec son Harry. Quant tout à coup elle entendit une voix dans sa tête, Voldemort.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire?

- Tuez cette folle

- Ah oui ? et comment ? sans pouvoir avec ton bras cassé.

- Si ça te gène tellement, rends moi mes pouvoirs

- Oui mais non

Il y a avait du changement Bella n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'Harry et elle était prête à lancer un sort et ce n'était surement pas un sort de guérison. Juste avant que le sort du Doloris atteigne Harry sa sœur c'était interposée et elle se retrouva pour la troisième fois à terre mais elle ne cria pas, cependant la douleur était là et à bout de force elle s'évanouit.

Quand elle se réveilla elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, seule. Elle se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la sortie elle mit la main sur la poignée mais la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Harry, il semblait vraiment mal, oui, Sirius était mort.

- Harry je suis désolée

- Il faut que tu partes

- Quoi ?

- Dumbledore sait que tu es Amy Potter et il a averti le ministère, maintenant le ministre et deux gardes se dirigent vers l'infirmerie. Va-t-en!

Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer avec son frère il semblait si froid. Elle mit la capuche de sa cape et sortit de l'infirmerie. Discrètement elle descendit les escaliers mais devant la grande porte se trouvait deux aurors et ils la reconnurent. Ils sortirent tout les deux leurs baguettes et Amy fit de même, heureusement elle avait récupérer sa magie, elle réussi à éviter leur sort et elle contre-attaqua. Elle sortit en vitesse laissant les deux aurors au sol, puis elle transplana vers le premier endroit sûr qui lui venait en tête.

Elle se retrouva encore une fois devant le château de son enfance, souvenir maudit. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Sirius et Severus étaient morts, Harry lui en voulait et un des trois a qui elle avait fait confiance l'avait dénoncé. Joshua? Elle ne savait pas peut-être que l'amour l'avait rendu aveugle. Drago? Probable mais pas certain. Harry surement le plus crédible. Elle se sentait seule, trahie, Severus l'avait abandonné. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal et Tom lui avait dit qu'elle lui ferrait oublier la douleur. Elle se décida enfin et passa la porte et se dirigea vers les appartements de Voldemort. Comme prévu il s'y trouvait seul, assis dans un fauteuil parlant avec son serpent.

- De retour à la maison? J'espère que tu as beaucoup apprit pendant ton éloignement

- Oui, l'amour rend faible et c'est trop douloureux

- Bien je ne connais qu'une seule façon de combattre ce mal rejoint moi dans la grande salle. Tu seras enfin présentée comme mon héritière

- Comme tu voudras

Et elle sortit elle avait enfin retrouvé ses marques, Tom lui donnait des ordres et elle exécutait. Il avait tout prévu, il savait parfaitement qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Elle avait besoin d'ordres, elle n'était rien sans lui. Elle se prépara et peu importe ce que Tom voulait pourvu qu'il lui enlève cette douleur. Cette douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer, de penser, de vivre. Elle se sentait trahie, abandonnée, seule toute seule. Severus était mort, Harry la détestait, Joshua serait bien plus heureux avec Tonks. Elle voulait oublier ses mois passés revenir au début. Elle passa par une porte qui menait derrière le trône de Voldemort et il lui fit signe de prendre place à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit sur le second trône plus petit et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Mes cher disciples aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car je vous présente mon héritière. L'ange des ténèbres, la princesse Amy Mackensy connu autrefois sous le nom d'Amy Potter, propre frère du survivant. Aujourd'hui ces donc elle qui va avoir l'honneur de punir ceux qui m'on déçu. On commencera par Dolores Ombrage approche, tu avais pour mission d'anéantir Potter et tu as échoués. Si la mission au ministère a été un échec c'est parce que Potter n'était pas à bout.

- Je suis désolée Maitre mais il était protégé

- Ah oui par qui? Demanda le Lord

- Amy Mackensy

- Donc c'est de ma faute, c'est ça qui tu essayes de me dire. Doloris! Est-ce encore de ma faute

- Non

- Je veux des excuses. Asphyxium! Alors?

- Je pense que si tu ne la laisses pas respiré elle n'arrivera pas à parler. Dit le Lord avec un petit sourire

- Si elle veut, elle peut

- Très bien

Elle continua jusqu'à se que Ombrage rampe à ses pieds, elle stoppa le sort.

- Tu as fini? Demanda Voldemort

- Non j'ai une idée, Ombrage que détestes-tu le plus?

- Les hybrides, princesse

- Greyback vient ici

- Princesse?

- Tu va t'occuper d'Ombrage pour qu'elle comprenne mieux ta condition

- Merveilleux au suivant Bellatrix, Lucius et Pettigrew ici

- My Lord?

- Que va-t-on faire d'eux

- Bellatrix je m'en n'occupe, Lucius tu va conduire Pettigrew je crois que le ministre le recherche.

- Mon Seigneur? S'interrogea Lucius

- C'est moi qui te donne un ordre Lucius, soit déjà content que je te laisse partir

- Oui Princesse, merci princesse

- Quant à toi Bellatrix, Avada Kedavra

Un rayon vert frappa le corps de la femme qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Les autres mangemorts murmurèrent mais aucun n'osa bouger. Amy se retourna et sortit sans un mot de plus mais la douleur était toujours là, rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

Et voilà donc Amy est revenue au point de départ ou pas.... à suivre je ne sais pas encore quand donc à samedi au plus tard. Mais j'espère bien avant quand même


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Elora, Valentie et crownclown pour leurs commentaires. Je viens de reprendre le travail donc c'était un peu dur, dur. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que la normal je m'en excuse.

* * *

Un mois était passée depuis le retour d'Amy au château, les mangemorts la respectaient, elle passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque. C'était la pièce la plus belle du manoir, les rayonnages s'étalaient sur tout les murs de grandes fenêtres fessait entrer le soleil. Peu de personne pouvait y venir, une autre bibliothèque était réservé au mangemort, celle-ci seul Tom et elle avait le droit d'y entrer. Severus adorait cette pièce. Justement elle était entrain de lire un livre quand Tom entra, elle rangea le livre en-dessous de la pile et prit un autre. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle et lu au-dessus de son épaule.

- "Les portes de la magie noire" très bon choix, mais je croyais que tu l'avais déjà lu

- C'est le cas, je recherche quelque chose que j'ai déjà lu mais je ne sais plus où

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider?

- Non je n'ai besoin de personne

- Bien, j'ai reçu la visite d'un jeune homme qui voudrait me servir

- Et alors?

- Ses raisons sont comment dire original. Il le fait par amour

- Grand bien lui face

- Il le fait pour toi

- Quoi?

- Joshua Nekwood, ça te dit quelque chose. Je l'ai amené dans les cachots si tu veux le voir.

- J'irais peut-être tantôt

Dés qu'il fut sortit, elle remit des livres dans son sac rangea les autres et se dirigea vers les cachots. D'un regard elle fut fuir le garde et elle s'approcha de la cellule. Joshua était là, assis par terre, à première vue il semblait en forme. Amy ressenti un pincement au cœur en le voyant, quand il prit conscience de sa présence il se releva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement qu'elle l'aurait voulu

- Et toi?

- Arrête!

- Je suis là pour toi, ce n'est pas la solution

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne me connais pas, tu aurais du resté avec Tonk

- De quoi tu parles

- Tu sors avec Tonk je l'ai vu au ministère

- J'ignore ce que tu as vu mais c'est ridicule. Elle est enceinte de Rémus, ils vont se marier

- Oh

- Oui oh, tu aurais du aller au ministère on t'aurait défendu

- Et c'est qui le "on", toi alors je suis sauvée

- Severus n'aurait pas voulu ça

- Tu ne le connaissais pas

- Peut-être mais tu crois vraiment qu'un père veut que sa fille devienne un mangemort car oui il te considérait comme sa fille. Tu étais la seule avec qui il laissait tomber son masque.

- Et toi ton père il est content que tu sois ici?

- Voilà le problème tu ne veux pas parler de toi

- Je te fais sortir d'ici mais ne revient jamais, sinon je ne t'aiderais plus

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi

- Fait pas le super héros je n'ai besoin de personne, de toute façon on est toujours tous seul quoi qu'on face

- Tu n'as donc rien comprit. Dit-il, elle ouvrit la porte et l'emmena devant la porte du manoir et lui dit.

- Va-t-en!

- Je pars mais je n'abandonne pas, j'ai un message de ton frère il me dit de te dire "ohana"

Puis il partit laissant Gabrielle seule, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche et renversa toute une rangée de livre par terre. Elle continua à se débarrassé de tout se qui était sur son passage.

- Où es ce putain de livre! Hurla-t-elle libérant sa magie qui explosa, pulvérisant les vitres, brisant les étagères heureusement que les livres étaient protégés par un sort puissant.

Tom la retrouva un milieu des gravas, dans une bulle protectrice, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Il l'a mit sous les couvertures et doucement il lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Flash Back

Tom, Severus et Amy étaient tout les trois en Egypte, ils regardaient les pyramides, devant eux se trouvait une famille, les parents et une petite fille qui devait avoir 5 ans comme Amy. Cette petite criait papa, maman venez voir. Amy se retourna vers les deux hommes et leur demanda.

- Ça veut dire quoi? Demanda curieusement la petite en se tournant vers Severus

- C'est comme cela qu'on appelle les personnes qui s'occupe de nous, le papa et la maman sont les parents. Expliqua calmement Severus

- Alors t'es ma maman et Tom mon papa?

- Non car ils forment une famille

- Une famille?

- C'est des gens qui s'aiment et qui

- Mais moi je vous aime

- L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Trancha Tom d'un ton glacial, croyant faire taire la petite. Il partit plus loin laissant les deux autres en arrière

- Beh moi je t'aime donc nous formons une famille. Dit-elle tout bas

- Tu sais la famille c'est d'abord par le sang, mais une famille c'est surtout par le cœur n'oublie jamais ça. Souviens-toi d'Ohana

- Ohana?

- Vous venez! Ordonna Tom se retournant vers eux

- Plus tard. Murmura Severus

Fin du Flash Back

Amy avait toujours eu une influence sur lui, et il avait tout fait pour la changer. Peut-être qu'ils auraient vraiment put former une famille. Mais c'était le passé, le futur était encore incertain, mais il serait jonché de morts. Severus était déjà partit. En partant il déposa un livre sur la commode de la jeune fille.

En se réveillant, Amy put constater qu'il fessait nuit, elle prit sa baguette et alluma la pièce. Elle tourna la tête et vu le livre, elle sourit en lisant le titre "Le voile des ténèbres". Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Tom lui avait donné, elle chercha le chapitre qui l'intéressait et nota l'incantation sur un bout de feuille. Le problème avec cette incantation c'est qu'il fallait être au moins quatre. Elle décida de se rendormir et elle aviserait le lendemain. Aux premières heures du jour elle se leva, prit divers accessoires s'habilla avec des habits qui pouvait faire pensé à ceux des moldus, puis mit sa cape. Elle sortit du manoir sans problème, puis transplana dans une petite rue moldue. Elle retira sa cape et la fourra dans son sac. Elle passa devant un parc où des gamins jouaient, elle s'approcha de la maison qu'elle cherchait. Elle lança un sort puis sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard une femme à l'air pincée ouvrit.

- Nous n'achetons rien

- Je viens vers Harry Potter

- Et vous êtes?

- Sa sœur

- Impossible elle est morte

- Bien sûr allez l'appeler maintenant

- Veillez sortir de chez moi

- Ecoutez soit vous allez le chercher soit j'entre quand même

- Jamais

Elle lança un petrificus totalus et la femme s'écroula. Amy entra enjamba le corps de sa tante et ferma la porte. La jeune fille fit un brève tour du rez-de-chaussée puis monta les étages et entendit une voix. Elle reconnu la voix de son frère, il parlait surement à sa chouette, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui comportait plusieurs cadenas. Elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer et mettre ses idées en ordre. Espérant que son frère ne lui en veule plus et en un sort elle ouvrit la porte. Son frère était assis devant son bureau, il se leva en sursaut et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que, Amy?

- Salut

- Salut? Mais comment, et les membres de l'ordre?

- Ils ont été faire des courses

- Quoi?

- Un bête sort je t'apprendrais

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il baissant sa garde. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais repartie chez Voldemort

- J'avais besoin d'un livre

- Et quel livre ne pouvais-tu trouver que là?

- Un livre unique qui pourrait ramener Sirius et Severus

- Impossible, Dumbledore

- Ne sait pas tout. Pour les ramener j'ai besoin de toi et de deux autres personnes

- Qui?

- J'ai pensé aux deux seules personnes qui étaient au courant, Drago et Joshua

- Bien on part quand?

- Tu comptes me suivre comme ça?

- Joshua ne te l'as pas dit

- Si, Ohana

- Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu me l'as dit? C'était pendant les vacances de Noël. Et depuis je n'ai pas arrêté de te faire confiance.

- Moi c'est Severus qui me l'a dit, pendant un voyage en Egypte. Prends tes affaires car tu ne reviendras jamais dans cet endroit.

- C'est vrai

- Vrai de vrai

Ils prirent les affaires et ils transplanèrent devant une modeste maison isolée. Tout autour se trouvait une forêt. Amy prit une clé et ouvrit la porte, malgré une légère odeur de renfermé cette maison était accueillante.

- Où on est?

- En Belgique, crois le ou pas mais on est dans une maison de Severus

- Non

- Si, personne ne connait cette maison à part moi, c'était son sanctuaire.

- Tu parles le Belge?

- Le français oui, en Belgique ils parlent le flamand en Flandre au nord, le français en Wallonie au sud et un peu d'allemand du côté des germanophone. La capitale au milieu est en mélange. Ici on est dans la province de Liège au sud donc on parle français.

- Ouah tant connais des choses

- C'est Severus, il m'a amené quelques fois ici, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris. Il m'a dit que personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il avait une maison ici.

- C'est sûr. Et maintenant on fait quoi?

- Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir rester un peu ici seul. Je vais aller chercher les deux autres. Le frigo est plein normalement. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

- Ok t'es obligé de ramener Malefoy?

- Oui

Sur ce elle partit, transplanant vers une maison qu'elle avait vu une fois. La maison des Nekwood. Espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas déménagé, elle alla frapper à la porte, Joshua vint ouvrir, il devait surement sortir de la douche car ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et il portait pour tout habit une serviette autour de la taille. Une seconde Amy crut qu'il allait lui refermé la porte au nez, mais au contraire, il l'ouvrit pour qu'elle puisse entrée. Il l'a conduisit dans le salon, il enfila en vitesse un t-shirt et un short et s'assit en face d'elle. Après quelques secondes à se regarder sans parler, Joshua engagea la conversation.

- Alors, tu as changé d'avis ou tu es venu me tué?

- Je suis venu te demandé de l'aide

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé?

- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, le moyen de faire revenir Sirius et Severus

- Et tu as besoin de moi?

- Oui de toi, d'Harry et Drago

- Tu les as déjà contactés?

- Harry oui, je comptais te garder pour la fin puis je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas les laisser tout seuls.

- Tu comptes que je te suive sans explication?

- Tu l'as déjà fait une fois

- Pour ce que ça a donné. Je ne pourrais pas continué comme ça. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi

- Je sais mais c'est si dur

- De quoi de faire confiance?

- Oui, j'ai eu si mal

- C'est normal, mais à deux c'est moins douloureux je te le promets

Et il l'a serra dans ses bras, toute les larmes qu'elle avait refoulé se déversèrent sur le t-shirt de Joshua. Ça l'a soulageait, elle se sentait mieux dans ses bras. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté, Amy ne voulait pas le lâcher car pour la première fois la douleur semblait s'être dissipée.

- Tu viens ou pas?

- Je te suis

- Et ton père et ta sœur?

- Chez des parents, je suis resté là au cas où tu viendrais

- Tu savais que

- J'espérais

Et comme une heure et demie plus tôt ils transplanèrent devant la maison Belge. Ils mangèrent ensemble puis Amy repartit chercher le dernier. Le manoir des Malefoy était grandiose, des paons se promenaient dans le jardin. Elle frappa à la porte et une seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison.

- Je suis Amy Mackensy et je suis venue voir Drago Malefoy

- Missy va chercher le jeune Maitre Malefoy, entrez dans le salon je vous en prie

Elle entra dans le salon et attendis, une minute plus tard Drago était là.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Ce n'est pas très poli pour un Malefoy. Je suis venue pour avoir de tes nouvelles

- Pourquoi la princesse des ténèbres se soucie de moi?

- Et pourquoi le prince des Serpentard m'a dénoncé au ministère?

- Je n'avais pas le choix

- On a toujours le choix

- Père m'a dit que si je le fessais, il accepterait que je sorte avec celle qui j'ai choisie

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il te laissera faire?

- Non il n'a pas tenu promesse. Pourtant je l'aime

- Alors n'écoute plus ton père et viens avec moi, je te promets que tout ira mieux

- Et elle, elle viendra?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra. Mais tu serras plus près d'elle que maintenant

- Je vais chercher mes affaires

Et voilà ils étaient maintenant tous dans la maison autour d'une table pour planifier le plan. Après avoir réussi à amener un statu quo dans les relations entre Drago et Harry, ils avaient put parler de la façon de ramener les deux adultes.

- Donc nous le ferrons demain, Joshua et Drago ont une carte pour entrez au ministère, nous deux nous boirons un polynectar fait par Severus, nous prendrons l'apparence de personnes inconnues. Demain il y a un grand discours fait par le ministre pour rassurer la population. Tout les aurors seront monopolisés à l'entrée. Il ne restera plus qu'à aller jusqu'au voile.

- Rien de plus facile. Soupira Harry

- Ta peur Potter? Répliqua Drago. Amy et Joshua soupirèrent le calme n'avait pas duré longtemps

- Et toi Malefoy pourquoi t'es ici, à part nous trahir?

- Je ne le ferrai pas, Amy le sait

- Et pourquoi?

- Je ne vais pas le dire

- Bon je vais éclaircir les choses, Drago sort avec Ginny et Harry sort avec Cho et moi j'aime Joshua maintenant que tout est clair allez au lit on à une longue journée demain. Dit-elle pour couper court à la discussion quand les deux plus jeunes furent sortit Joshua se tourna vers elle

- Tu m'aimes?

- J'ai pas dis ça

- Si tu l'as dit

- Alors c'est vrai, tu sais c'est bête mais il y a que deux chambres seuls et il ne reste plus qu'une pour nous deux.

- C'est vrai que c'est bête, on va devoir se sacrifier.

Cette nuit là, Amy dormit très bien callée contre le torse de Joshua. Le lendemain tout les quatre étaient prêts pour partir. Amy était maintenant blonde autant que Drago, les yeux bleus, Harry lui avait les cheveux bruns disciplinés et les yeux bruns également. Ils transplanèrent dans le ministère, le plan se déroula comme prévue, ils arrivèrent sans problème devant le voile. Amy et Harry frissonnèrent d'unisson.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est là tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'on doit faire.

- Chacun dira une partie d'incantation et je terminerais

- C'est tout?

- C'est tout. Une dernière chose, Ohana

Chacun prit un papier, Joshua commença, puis se sera à Drago, ensuite Harry et pour finir Amy.

- Moi le plus âgé veilleur des plus jeunes, je me trouve devant toi Voile des Ténèbres pour te faire la demande de rendre les prisonniers capturés par erreur.

- Moi le sang-pure, je te prouve par ma présence la sincérité de cette demande. Rend-nous les prisonniers capturés par erreur

- Moi le blessé, je t'informe des noms des êtres que tu m'as enlevés. Je t'implore rends-moi Sirius Black et Severus Rogue capturés par erreur.

- Moi le sacrifice, je te donne mon âme et en échange rends-nous les prisonniers capturés par erreur.

Dans seul coup les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, Joshua eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Dans un éclair blanc deux autres personnes apparurent, Sirius et Severus étaient revenus mais à quel prix?

* * *

Voila, voilou, le prochain chapitre surement vendredi prochain.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans un cimetière, les ombres commençaient à partir, la nuit laissait place au jour. Là dans cet endroit lugubre se trouvait un jeune homme assis devant une tombe. Où on pouvait lire "Amy Potter 31 juillet 1980 – 20 juillet 1996. Puisses-tu enfin enlevé ton masque. Ohana. Le jeune homme pleurait.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Je t'aimais et je croyais que toi aussi. Mais si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu aurais dut nous en parler, on aurait trouvé une autre solution. Harry est dévasté tu n'as pas pensé à lui non plus, Drago a repris son masque froid, Sirius et Severus sont bizarres depuis qu'ils sont revenus. Le prix était beaucoup trop lourd. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu te trouves là sous terre. Mon cerveau n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je t'aime Amy Mackensy car c'est ton nom, Amy Potter n'a jamais vraiment existé. Je m'en vais mais je reviendrais je te le promets. J'espère que là où tu es, tu te rends comptes que l'on t'aimait et que tu es prêt de tes parents.

Il se leva, quitta le cimetière et transplana devant la maison en Belgique. Personne n'était encore au courant que Sirius et Severus étaient revenus. Pourtant ça fessait une semaine que l'accident c'était produit. Joshua était partit tôt au matin avant que les autres soit levé. Il alla dans la cuisine où se trouvaient Harry et Drago qui ne se disputaient plus mais qui ne se parlaient pas. Sirius et Severus était entrain de parler dans un coin de la cuisine. Joshua se prit une tasse de café et s'assit. Sirius s'avança près d'eux.

- Nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle

- Encore

- Narcissa Malfoy est morte, se serait Lucius qui l'aurait tué. Il est en fuite

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs

- Parrain dis le moi

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Elle a certainement voulu te défendre, elle ne voulait pas que tu prennes la marque.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi?

- Voilà la deuxième nouvelle, ça va vous surprendre. Voilà Severus et moi-même sortons ensemble. La première fois c'était à Poudlard, nous nous sommes séparés suite à un accident.

- Lequel?

- Il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Je partais les soirs de pleine lune, un de ses soirs il m'a suivit et il a manqué de se faire tuer par Remus. Nous nous sommes disputé, il faut savoir que personne n'était au courant même pas ton père Harry.

- Mais c'est impossible

- Si, ça l'est. Comme Queudver a été arrêtée je suis innocentée et donc je peux demander ta garde Harry. Nous allons donc allé au ministère.

- Et moi? Demanda Drago toujours sous le choc

- Pareil Severus étant ton parrain, il a le droit de demander ta garde.

- Je vais vivre avec Potter?

- Tu préfères aller avec ton père et Bellatrix?

- Non

- Bien marcher conclu, Joshua tu viens avec nous?

- Non je pense que je vais aller voir mon père et ma sœur. Bonne chance

- Viens quand tu veux

- Merci Sirius

Il sortit, tout semblait s'arranger pour eux. Tant mieux. Il transplana.

Il faut noire, trop noire, j'étouffe. J'ai l'impression que je dormais et qu'on m'a enlevé la couverture dans seul coup. L'impression de bien-être à laisser place à l'incertitude. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, tout est étroit. Je sens baguette dans ma main, et de la magie, autour de moi et ça ne me rappelle quelque chose de pas rassurant. Chez les sorciers on entour les cercueils de cercle de magie pour le protéger. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver ici? Elle devait être morte. Elle l'avait été, elle semblait se rappeler. Elle avait vu ses parents alors pourquoi est-elle ici? L'horxcurse de Tom, son âme était partie pas la sienne. Elle décida de prendre la magie qui entourait son cercueil pour pouvoir sortir. Malheureusement il fallait d'abord qu'elle transperce le bois. Elle frappa après plusieurs minutes elle réussit à le transpercer. Elle aspira la magie et transplana sur la terre ferme. Elle était maintenant à quatre pattes par terre, reprenant sa respiration, ses poings étaient en sang. Sa magie était encore basse, mais il lui en restait juste assez pour un transplanage. Frigorifier, dans sa petite robe noire, elle se leva. En une fraction de seconde elle fut devant la maison de Severus. Malheureusement personne ne s'y trouvait. Peu importe, elle était trop fatiguée, elle s'allongea sur le canapé avec une lourde couverture. Tout semblait si dur, l'air, le froid, bougé, réfléchir tout était compliqué. Alors qu'une heure plus tôt elle était dans un monde sans contrainte. Entourée de ceux qui l'aimait. Elle dormit longtemps, quand elle se réveilla il fessait noire. C'était un bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Toujours sur ses gardes, baguette en main, elle s'avança. Dans le hall se trouvait Sirius, Severus, Harry et Drago. C'est Harry qui la remarqua en premier il ne bougea plus, les autres surprit se retournèrent pour voir. Et là ils eurent la même réaction, personne ne bougea plus. On entendait seulement le bruit de l'horloge qui comptait les secondes. Harry s'avança prudemment et serra sa sœur contre lui. Comme pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et bientôt elle sentit des autres bras autour d'elle. C'était là son paradis. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vu les larmes coulants de leurs yeux. D'un accord tacite ils retournèrent dans le salon. Chacun s'assit Amy entre Harry et Drago qui lui tenait chacun une main et les deux adultes face à eux. C'est Sirius qui posa la question.

- Comment?

- Je crois que l'arche à choisis l'âme de Tom

- Mais tu es restée si longtemps, une semaine

- Il lui a fallu du temps pour choisir, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Ça me revient petit à petit. C'est plus comme des sensations. J'ai vu nos parents. Dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers Harry. Ils nous aiment, ils sont fièrent de nous. Et ils sont contents pour vous et pour Rémus.

- Ils savent?

- Bien sûr. Maman était contente pour toi Severus

- Merci

- Maintenant que fait-t-on?

- D'abord demain va falloir retourner une seconde fois au ministère. Ils vont nous haïr. Deux fois des histoires impossibles à régler.

- Ça leur fait du travail

- Sev. Gronda gentiment Sirius

- Pourquoi deux fois?

- Nous avons adopté Harry et Drago, il ne reste plus que toi

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr. Dit simplement Severus puis il regarda les mains de la jeune fille. Je vais te soigner tes mains, ce n'est pas joli

- Je t'en prie essaye de sortir d'un cercueil sans te blesser.

Ils décidèrent de manger et ensuite ils allèrent se coucher. Les trois enfants ne purent se séparé enfin aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient laisser leur sœur. Donc ils dormirent dans la même pièce. Le lendemain Amy se sentait mieux que la veille, elle avait reprit sa vie. Les deux garçons étaient encore endormis, elle alla dans la salle de bain prit un sceau et le renversa sur les deux marmottes. Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre, ils se regardèrent d'un air bête puis se levèrent pour courir après elle. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Sirius était assis.

- Bonjour les enfants, tout va comme vous voulez?

- Oui on va juste faire un câlin à notre sœur

- Non vous ne ferriez pas ça, de toute façon un Malefoy ne fait pas de câlin

- Un Malefoy non, mais je suis un Rogue maintenant

- Oups

Et les deux jeunes hommes trempés serrèrent Amy dans leurs bras. Au bout du compte elle fut autant mouillé que les garçons. Se fut dans cet état que Severus les trouva quand il entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour les poules mouillées

- Sev! S'écria la jeune fille en sautant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué

- On c'est vu hier

- Je sais mais je ne te l'ai pas dis

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais c'était une raison pour me mouiller

- Sinon ne se serait pas drôle

- Tu sais ce qui n'est pas juste, c'est qu'il reste une personne sèche ici.

- Severus Sebastian Rogue je t'interdis.

Mais d'un coup de baguette Sirius était trempé. Et tout le monde éclata de rire, même Severus il avait l'air libéré. Sûrement parce que sa Lily ne lui en voulait plus. Après que tout le monde soit sec ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner. Après Severus et Amy partirent pour le ministère, devant la tête du réceptionniste elle comprit que la journée d'hier était toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Donc il ne posa pas de problème. Ils montèrent par l'ascenseur et se trouvèrent devant la porte du ministre.

- Le ministre?

- Oui il n'y pas vraiment de service pour le retour des morts

- Sev et si il me mettait à Askaban? J'ai encore sa marque

- Je te l'ai dit ils te feront pas de mal, je te l'ai promit.

Il frappa et ils entrèrent. Amy s'arrêta net, comment? où était Fudge? Devant l'air interloqué d'Amy Severus dit.

- Le ministre a été révoqué et Maxime Neckwood a prit sa place

- Je suis content de te revoir Amy et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai prévenu mon fils que tu étais en vie. Il est à côté si tu veux y aller. Je vais régler les papiers avec ton futur père.

- Merci Monsieur

Elle passa la porte indiquée par le ministre et elle vit Joshua qui regardait par la fenêtre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était en vie, peut-être qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait lui annoncer, tout d'un coup elle voulu s'enfuir. Elle recula mais se cogna à une table et fit tombé une lampe. Joshua tourna la tête vers, et là plusieurs émotions passèrent. De la surprise, de la peine, de la joie.

- Impossible

- Si c'est moi

- Comment?

- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit?

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait me faire rencontrer quelqu'un je pensais que c'était un psychomage. Je comprends mieux, si, il m'aurait dit que c'était toi, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Et maintenant le crois-tu?

- J'aimerais mais

- Je t'aime Joshua Benjamin Neckwood, je ne l'ai compris que maintenant à quel point tu m'es essentiel.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu m'as fait si mal

- Je te jure que jamais je ne le ferrais, j'ai compris que des gens m'aiment ici aussi.

- Je pense qu'il me faut du temps

- On se reverra?

- Je n'en sais rien

Il s'avança vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras et il lui murmura à l'oreille "on se reverra, je te le promets". Il partit elle le comprenait, elle espérait seulement qu'il se reverrait, il lui avait dit les mêmes mots que lors de leur visite chez Voldemort la première fois sauf qu'il était inversé. Cette fois là il s'était revu, elle voulu qu'il en soit de même. Elle attendrait, quand il saura prêt il reviendra. Son père vint la chercher et ils repartirent chez lui. Il ne posa pas de question, ses frères étaient chacun dans leur chambre entrain de faire leurs devoirs. Elle soupira et les prit chacun par un bras pour les amenés dans le salon.

- Maintenant on est frère et sœur et se serait bien qu'on agisse comme telle non?

- On n'est pas obligé de s'aimer, tous les frères ne s'aiment pas

- Moi je vous aime et j'aimerai qu'au moins vous fassiez un effort. Harry qu'elle est ton sport favori? Quel est ton animal favori? Ton désert favori? Le cours où tu es le meilleur et le moins bon?

- Le quidditch, le serpent et la tarte à la mélasse. Défense contre les forces du mal et Potion

- Et toi Drago

- La même chose, à part que je suis doué en potion et pas le meilleur en DCFM.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chose en commun, assez pour vous supporter et vous aidez

- On peut faire un essai d'accord Potter?

- D'accord Malefoy

- Bon dernière chose de un c'est Harry Potter-Black et Drago Black-Rogue et puis vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ok?

- Ok. Firent les garçons

- Drago pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé le nom de Malefoy? Demanda Harry

- Pour faire enrager mon père, étant le dernier descendant, sa lignée va s'éteindre avec lui et comme ça j'ai repris le nom de ma mère

- J'aime bien. Commenta le brun

- Allez au boulot

- Et toi? Demanda Drago

- Je n'ai pas mes devoirs de vacances, je suis partie avant

- Tu as de la chance alors car je les ais prit pour toi

- Trop gentil Sev

Drago et Harry éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Amy se mettait au boulot lançant des regards noirs à ses frères. Au moins ils riaient ensemble. Ils firent leur devoir et l'après midi fut consacré à la détente. Les trois jeunes décidèrent d'aller se promener en ville, la ville la plus proche était Liège. Amy les transplana dans un coin sombre. La tête de Drago était impayable lui qui n'était jamais venu dans une ville moldue. Harry lui se sentait plus à l'aise même s'il ne parlait pas français. Harry avait toujours voulu aller au cinéma, il entraina donc les deux autres dans la salle obscure. Le film qu'il avait choisi était Independence Day en vo. Suite à ça Drago était devenu accro au Popcorn et Amy au coca. Après ils allèrent manger dans un Quick et pour finir ils allèrent boire un verre à la maison du péket. A la fin de cette journée mouvementée, ils rentrèrent épuiser.

Les jours passèrent, Amy se réveilla dans son lit, s'étira et se leva. Les garçons après une semaine avaient quand même accepté de dormir dans leur chambre respective. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine, Harry et Drago n'était pas levé mais les deux adultes étaient là.

- Bonjour mes papas chéris

- Bonjour princesse, bon anniversaire

- Quoi mais

- Tu as oublié?

- Possible. Je vais réveiller Harry pour que je sois la première à lui dire

- D'accord mais vas-y doucement

- Promis

Les hommes rigolèrent devant l'enthousiasme de leur fille, jamais on avait accordé d'importance à son anniversaire, ni à celui de son frère. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et entra délicatement dans la chambre de son frère. Il était encore profondément endormi, elle s'approcha et sauta sur son lit en criant "joyeux anniversaire".

- Amy mais tu es folle?

- Quoi, je voulais être la première à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, t'es pas content?

- Manipulatrice, bien sûr que je suis content

- Et il y a des gens qui aimeraient dormir. Fit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux

- Monsieur Drago fait la grâce matinée, Monsieur Drago ne veut pas être réveillez

- Mademoiselle Amy va regretter si elle embête Monsieur Drago

- Monsieur Harry protégera Mademoiselle Amy si Monsieur Drago l'attaque

- J'abandonne, peine perdu. Dit-il en se retournant. Et au fait. Bon anniversaire les jumeaux. Lança-t-il et se jetant lui aussi sur le lit.

Les trois firent une bataille d'oreiller avant de se calmer. Ils descendirent et prirent le petit-déjeuner. Après sous les ordres des adultes ils remontèrent dans leur chambre. Ils ne purent descendre qu'une heure plus tard. Dans le salon se trouvait une grande banderole avec écrit "Bon anniversaire Harry, Amy, Drago". Les jumeaux étaient scotchés mais le plus étonné était Drago.

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire

- Nous le savons, c'est le 5 juin. Mais comme maintenant tu fais partie de la famille, nous avons voulu tous vous le fêtez.

- Merci

- SURPRISE!!!! S'écrièrent une foule qui était caché derrière les fauteuils

Il y avait Rémus, Tonk qui avait déjà un bon petit ventre, Ron et Hermione, Ginny, Cho Chang et Joshua. Chacun se dirigea vers leurs amis respectifs. Amy était face à Joshua.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là

- Il faut que je te parle

- Bien suis moi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la sortie. Il l'a conduisit dans sa chambre.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, depuis la dernière fois j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Mais en vain, alors j'ai essayé d'oublier se que tu m'avais fais mais là non plus je n'ai pas réussi. Cependant je t'aime et j'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Oui

- Je t'aime Joshua

Et elle l'embrassa, lui répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres et descendirent rejoindre les autres. Dans le salon il ne restait plus que les adolescents qui se regardaient sans parler.

- Ouah c'est la fête ici

- On en peut rien si ça pue le serpentard ici

- Ici il n'y a pas de maison il y a juste Drago, Harry, Cho voilà pas de maison juste des amis. Ou des petits-amis. Alors j'aimerais qu'on fasse une trêve. Drago et Harry l'on déjà fait eux.

- Ok.

- Moi j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Demanda Joshua en regardant Harry et Cho

- Au milieu de l'année quand Amy n'était pas venue donnez son cours de l'AD. On c'est retrouvé tout les deux, et j'étais très inquiet pour Amy. Et Cho m'a rassuré. Mais moi ce que j'aimerai vraiment savoir c'est comment Ginny en est venu à sortir avec Drago

- Quoi?

- Oups. Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat selon Harry Potter.

- Ma sœur avec la fouine

- Et toi avec Hermione?

- Rien à voir

- T'es têtu Ron un point c'est tout. Allez Drago raconte

- C'était aussi après une réunion de l'AD

- Dis donc on aurait dut l'appeler l'Amour et Drague.

- Tu me laisses continuer. Donc c'était après une réunion et Amy venait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, j'étais un peu vexé et Ginny était là.

- Moi Harry venait aussi de me faire comprendre qu'il me considérait que comme une sœur, et Drago était là. Ce jour là on a couché ensemble.

- J'adore!

- Amy

- J'ai rien dis continue

- On est partis chacun de notre côté la vie à continuer, on a recommencé deux fois, et puis je lui ai dis que j'éprouvais plus pour lui.

- Et j'ai fuis, c'est pour ça que je ne suis plus venu à l'AD. Nous nous sommes revu à la fin de l'année à l'infirmerie après l'histoire au ministère.

- Il c'était inquiété pour moi, et il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Voilà c'est tout.

- Tout mimi

- Allez les jeunes nous allons manger

Ils mangèrent tout était grandiose, jamais Amy, Harry, Drago n'avait eu un anniversaire aussi beau. Après vint le tour des cadeaux. Tout les trois furent comblé même Drago. Les invités partirent et ils ne restaient plus que la petite famille présente dans le petit salon.

- J'ai une question, ça veut dire quoi Ohana? Demanda Drago

- Ohana signifie famille. Répondit Amy. Famille signifie que personne ne doit jamais être oublié ou abandonné.

- Mais je crois qu'il reste encore nos cadeaux. On a choisit un cadeau spécial pour chacun d'entre vous mais presque identique. Ouvrez-les

Chacun trouva un paquet devant eux, Drago ouvrit en premier et trouva un petit chat noir, Harry trouva un serpent noire et rouge et Amy un louveteau. Chacun était émerveillé, un animal de compagnie c'était unique. Le chat se nomma Night, le serpent Calypso et le loup Anubis. La petite famille fêta jusque tard dans la nuit. Chacune allant dormir avec leur nouvelle animale de compagnie.

* * *

Chapitre plus calme. Je sais que c'est dangereux de mettre Sirius et Severus ensemble et Drago et Ginny et Harry et Cho. Beaucoup n'aime pas mais bon j'ose et on verra.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci aux commentaires d'Elora et Crownclown123 qui sont très enrichissant. Ce chapitre est spécial et marque encore un tournant à vous de voir si vous aimez ou pas

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa dans la même ambiance, parfois gâcher par les nouvelles de l'Angleterre car Voldemort lui ne restait pas calme. Cependant le nouveau ministre de la magie fessait barrage, les aurors patrouillaient et avec l'ordre à ses côtés les mangemorts n'arrivaient pas à avancer. On était les derniers jours des vacances, Severus était déjà partit à Poudlard et les enfants étaient entrain de faire leurs bagages.

- Dray c'est toi qui a prit mes chaussettes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec tes chaussettes, et toi t'as vu Night?

- Et vous deux vous n'avez pas vu mon livre de Défense?

- Amy t'es chaussettes sont déjà dans ta valise, Drago ton chat est dans le divan et Harry ton livre était sur ton bureau. Maintenant vous descendez sinon vous allez rater le train. Cria Sirius du bas des escaliers

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour Harrychou

- Très drôle Dragochounet, dépêche toi

Chacun quitta sa chambre avec un petit pincement au cœur, ils avaient tous vécu un été particulier, ils avaient ressentit l'amour d'une famille. Même Drago et Harry c'était rapprochés, au début pour faire plaisir à leur sœur et puis sans trop d'effort. Mais à Poudlard Drago le Serpentard et Harry le Gryffondor reprendront leur place de prince. Cette maison était comme un sanctuaire. En plus Drago reverrait Ginny et Harry, Cho mais Amy ne reverrait plus Joshua avant au moins Noël. Pendant les vacances ils s'étaient revu et avait réussi à se pardonner. Ils valaient mieux ne pas y penser pour le moment car ils se trouvaient déjà à la gare et si elle s'écoutait, Amy ne serait pas montée. Ils dirent tous les trois au revoir à Sirius, puis montèrent dans le train, ils trouvèrent facilement un compartiment vide. Peu de temps après Ginny vint les rejoindre suivit de Cho. Se sentant un peu de trop, Amy préféra sortir, elle parcouru le couloir, le train se mit en route et elle vola en avant. Deux bras la rattrapèrent.

- Est-ce que ça va aller?

- Oui merci. Remercia-t-elle regardant plus précisément son sauveur. Qui était enfaite une sauveuse, un peu plus grande qu'elle, les cheveux noirs attaché en queue, les yeux également noir corbeau. Tu es nouvelle?

- Oui je m'appelle May et toi tu es?

- Amy, Amy Rogue. Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant

- Oui, dis je suis toute seule dans mon compartiment si tu veux venir?

- Je ne sais pas. Hésita-t-elle puis ne préférant par retourner avec les amoureux elle ajouta. Et puis oui

- Ok

Elle la suivit et entra dans le compartiment, elle s'assit en face d'elle. Dés qu'elle recroisa ses yeux elle eut une drôle d'impression.

- Alors que viens-tu faire à Poudlard, on ne peut pas dire que l'Angleterre soit le pays le plus sûr au monde

- Je pense qu'aucun n'endroit n'es sûr, la vie n'est pas sûr car au bout du chemin il y a quand même la mort

- Vision plutôt glauque de la situation

- Mais elle est juste, personne ne nous accompagnera sur ce chemin là, on est seule quoi qu'on fasse

- Tu te trompes d'ailleurs je vais aller dire à mes frères où je suis car sinon ils vont s'inquiété

- Non reste. Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire et froide

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant n'ayant pas bien comprit

- Désolé je ne voulais pas être seule

- Je leur dis et je reviens

- Je t'attends

Elle sortit et respira un grand coup, cette fille était bizarre, elle ressentait sa colère mais également sa peur derrière ses paroles. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle semblait la connaitre. Elle retourna dans le compartiment qu'elle avait laissé et n'y trouva qu'Harry, Cho, Ginny, Hermione et Ron.

- Où est Drago?

- Partit avec Nott et Zabini. Dis Ginny légèrement vexée

- Ok je viens juste pour vous dire que je suis un peu plus loin dans un compartiment

- Seule? Demanda Harry

- Non avec une nouvelle, May

- Tu pourrais rester avec nous

- Non je lui ai promis de revenir

- Ok

Elle ressortit et retourna vers le compartiment laisser de May. Elle rentra, mais elle n'était plus là, à sa place il y avait une petite fille qui devait avoir cinq ans. Elle se rapprocha et put voir qu'elle pleurait.

- Qui es-tu, est-ce que ça va?

- Je m'appelle Mia et j'ai peur

- Mais de quoi?

- Je ne veux pas partir

- Ou ne veux-tu pas aller?

- Tu ne comprends pas

- Non là je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue

- Je peux te demander un service

- Vas-y demande toujours

Il se leva et enlaça Amy, elle ressentit un immense froid la parcourir puis plus rien un vide total. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Son père était à côté d'elle, assis.

- Tu te réveilles, ne me dis pas que ton frère déteint sur toi

- Que c'est-il passé?

- A toi de me le dire on t'a retrouvé dans un compartiment, seule, évanouie par terre.

- Et May et Mia?

- Qui?

- May, c'est une nouvelle, elle était avec moi

- Amy il n'y a pas de nouveau cette année à part les premières années

- Non ce n'était pas une de première année, elle devait avoir plus ou moins mon âge et Mia elle devait avoir cinq ans

- Personne n'a vu de nouveau, ni d'enfant dans le train

- Je n'ai pas rêvé elles étaient bien là

- Repose-toi, nous en reparlerons demain

- Je l'ai vu Sev

- Je te crois

Cependant elle était sûr qu'il ne l'a croyait pas, pourtant elle les avait vu et touché. Elle lui avait même demandé un service, c'était … elle n'arrivait plus à sans souvenir. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que le lendemain matin, l'infirmière l'a laissa sortir, elle alla dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry était déjà là pour une fois seul, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'ai voulu aller te voir mais Severus m'a dit d'attendre

- Je vais bien Harry

- Salut Amy comment vas-tu? Demanda Hermione

- Je vais bien. Dit-t-elle en se levant prenant son horaire et se dirigea vers la sortie elle croisa Drago

- Et Amy tu vas mieux?

- Merde à la fin je vais bien. Cria-t-elle fessant retourner tout le monde sur elle

Elle sortit comme une furie et alla dans sa salle commune, heureusement un élève sortit et elle put entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Quelque chose d'humide vint lui toucher le visage, elle se tourna et vit Anubis à côté d'elle. Elle le caressa et se calma, qui était cette May et cette petite alors? Peut-être avait-elle rêvé? Ou son cerveau avait été perturbé par sa mort. Folle ou pas elle devait aller en cours, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers les cachots. Ils entraient juste à se moment là, elle ne regarda même pas son père. Elle s'assit au dernier rang, seule, Drago et Harry la regardèrent mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle fit la potion demandé, sans problème et se leva pour quitter la classe mais Severus lui dit de venir à midi dans ses appartements. Elle sortit et alla en classe de métamorphose, encore une fois elle se retrouva seule. Et vint finalement l'heure où elle devait se rendre chez son père, mais elle préféra, aller faire une tour à la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et observa le paysage. Aucun ne pouvait comprendre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule?

- Peut-être parce que tu l'es

- Quoi? May mais tu

- Je quoi?

- Tu n'es pas réel

- Je le suis

- Qui es-tu?

- Je te l'ai dit je suis May

- A part ça?

- Peu importe, nous étions entrain de parler de toi. Tu te sens seule, mais peut-être l'es-tu? Nous sommes toujours seul, quoi qu'on face.

- Tu n'existes pas

- Ah oui et si je n'existais pas, pourrais-je faire ceci? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, l'embrassant. Alors? Ou alors tu n'es peut-être pas revenu normal du monde des morts

- Va-t-en! Cria-t-elle

- Amy à qui parles-tu? Demanda la voix de Severus derrière elle

- A personne

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'être dans mon bureau à midi

- J'ai oublié

- Arrête! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Si seulement je le savais

- Bon j'étais juste venu te dire de te méfier du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal

- Pourquoi? C'est encore un mangemort?

- Non c'est pire que ça, c'est Nikolaï Blair.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a embauché, c'est un…

- Je sais Amy, mais c'est aussi un très bon combattant. Fais profil bas

- Très bien

- A oui et je veux te voir ce soir dans mes appartements et ne pense même pas à te défié. Tiens mange ça. Dit-il en lui laissant un sandwich. Tu as déjà sauté le petit déjeuner.

Quand il fut partit il croqua dans le pain, son préféré, thon cocktail, tomate, salade, cornichon, œuf et sans oignon. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la classe de défense et elle était en retard. Elle frappa à la porte et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint l'ouvrir, l'air sévère, cependant quand il l'a vit un micro sourire sarcastique vint se poser sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, ravi de vous revoir. Mais je suis navré que vous ayez déjà oublié les leçons que je m'étais efforcé de vous apprendre. N'avez-vous rien à me dire?

- Je vous prie de me pardonner Maitre Nikolaï pour mon retard

- Bien vous n'avez pas tout oublié, allez vous assoir à coté de Monsieur Black

Ce dernier eu un sourire et elle prit place à ses côté en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quand avait-elle arrêté de respiré? Elle regarda le professeur plus attentivement, il n'avait pas changé, il était beau et dégageait une puissance et un respect. Drago essaya de lui parler mais Amy fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas se concentrant sur le cours. Une fille de Poussoufle leva la main.

- Monsieur j'ai une question

- Je vous écoute Miss

- Pourquoi Rogue vous a-t-elle appelé Maitre?

- Bonne question même si ça ne vous regarde pas je vais y répondre. Car il se peut que ça se rapporte au cours. Que savez-vous des maitres et apprentis? Personne, bon, avant que les écoles ne se développent les Maitres étaient très nombreux. C'est eux qui enseignaient la magie aux apprentis. A l'heure actuelle il en existe encore mais ils sont moins nombreux. Amy a été mon apprentie.

- Donc vous travaillez pour Vous-savez-qui

- Si je l'étais vous seriez déjà mort et non je ne savais pas qu'Amy était avec Voldemort. Ce n'était juste qu'une apprentie que je devais formée. Maintenant le sujet est clos nous allons commencer la vrai matière. Cette année nous allons vous remettre à niveau et je parle aussi bien magiquement que physiquement. Nous pratiquerons les sorts d'attaques et de défense mais nous ferrons également des exercices physiques. Nous passerons aussi en revue les autres manières de combattre comme les armes et les arts martiaux. Pour commencer vous allez remplir ce questionnaire, Amy vous n'avez pas à le faire je connais votre niveau.

Le reste des élèves écrivirent leurs réponses, Amy continua à regarder son professeur. Cette journée était la pire depuis juin. Elle se doutait que revenir à Poudlard serait dure mais pas à se point. Bien sûr grâce à l'ancien ministre tout le monde savait qu'elle était Amy Potter et qu'elle avait grandit avec Voldemort. Mais peu lui importait les autres, ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouvé la sérénité qu'elle avait connu pendant les vacances. A dix-neuf heures elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus, le portrait la laissa passer. Son père n'était pas là, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil pour l'attendre. Puis elle entendit un bruit comme un éclat de rire qui venait de la chambre de Severus. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et vit Mia entrain de sauter sur le lit. Il sauta une dernière fois puis s'assit sur le lit fixant Amy.

- Voila l'autre maintenant

- Je ne suis pas l'autre, je m'appelle Mia et toi t'es Amy

- Pourquoi suis-je la seule qui vous voit?

- Tu devrais le savoir

- Explique-moi alors

- Chut il arrive

- Non attend

Il était partit, c'était étrange Mia ressemblait à May en plus petit, des soeurs peut-être. Non ils n'existaient pas, pourtant May l'avait embrassé et elle l'avait sentit. Et merde elle avait embrassé une fille, non une hallucination. Super elle était totalement cinglée. Elle retourna dans le salon et quelques secondes plus tard Severus entra suivit d'Harry et de Drago.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler

- Je voulais vous parler, asseyez-vous. Bien commençons par Amy, pourquoi t'isoles-tu?

- Peut-être parce qu'aucun de vous ne peut comprendre, j'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé et que seule cette hallucination peut me comprendre. Et plus je me dis ça et plus je me trouve cinglée. Mais à part ça je n'ai aucune raison de m'isoler.

- Tu les as revus?

- Une fois chacun, ils me font pensé à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui.

- Amy nous serons toujours avec toi

- Sauf quand vous êtes avec Ginny et Cho, désolée je suis injuste

- Ce n'est pas grave. Conclut Harry puis il demanda. Et à propos du professeur Blair?

- Je crois qu'il a tout dit. Répondit Amy

- Donc tu étais vraiment son apprentie

- Techniquement je le suis toujours

- Bien passons à Harry, ta potion?

- Quoi elle était bien

- Oui bien mais pas parfaite, je croyais que pendant les vacances tu avais quand même comprit plus que ça

- J'ai beaucoup apprit puisque ma potion est passé de nullité à bien

- Très bien monsieur mais d'ici Noël je veux qu'elle passe de bien à parfaite. Quant à toi Drago les toilettes des filles sont réservées aux filles même si ta petite amie est dedans. Bon vous pouvez partir maintenant.

- Sev est-ce que je pourrais rester ici, cette nuit? Demanda Amy d'une toute petite voix qui lui voulut deux regards interrogateurs de ses frères. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi fragile.

- Fuir les autres ne t'aideras pas

- S'il te plait

- Bien allez les garçons allez dans votre salle commune et sans détour

- Bonne nuit petite sœur

- Bonne nuit les garçons

Ils sortirent et Amy resta seule avec Severus. Elle ne s'attarda pas et alla dans la chambre qui lui était réservé. Elle prit une douche et se faufila sous les draps. Elle fit un drôle de rêve May et Mia étaient là et elles se disputaient car aucune ne voulait disparaitre. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Severus entra en trombe dans la pièce en allumant les chandeliers, il vit l'ampleur des dégâts. Toute la chambre était renversés, les meubles étaient cassés, les draps et les murs brûler Aux milieux de se fouillis se trouvait Amy recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il s'approcha doucement de son corps et sentit qu'elle était brûlante. Il voulut la soulever mais elle recula contre le mur.

- Amy c'est moi Severus, calme toi

- Elle ne t'écoute pas

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Nikolaï?

- J'ai ressentit sa douleur, elle a perdu la contrôle de sa magie comme la première fois. Elle est repartie dans son monde.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

- Toujours aussi buté si je t'avais écouté la première fois elle serait morte et là c'est pareil. Si tu l'a laisse continuer elle va s'autodétruire

- Que vas-tu faire?

- L'aider c'est tous ce que tu as à savoir

- Tu vas l'emmener?

- Il le faut sinon elle pourrait se blesser et surtout blesser d'autres élèves

- Et ta place d'enseignant?

- Je vais envoyer Yoaké, elle saura me remplacer et si tout va pour le mieux à Noël, elle reviendra.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, elle me détestera

- Mais tu lui sauveras la vie, théoriquement je n'ai même pas à te demander ton avis

- C'est ma fille

- J'étais son maitre avant qu'elle ne soit ta fille

- Va au diable

- Et j'emmène ta fille avec moi

Sur ce il prit Amy qui se débattit un peu mais se calma quand il posa une main sur son front. Il sortit rapidement de Poudlard avant de transplaner devant un ancien monastère. Il regarda Amy, elle semblait plus sereine. Il n'aurait jamais dut accepter d'interrompre son entrainement. Elle n'était pas prête quand Tom avait débloqué ses pouvoirs avant ses dix-sept ans, il avait voulu qu'elle les contrôles. Mais elle était trop jeune et son corps pas préparer et son mental ne l'était pas plus. Il rentra dans le monastère c'était l'endroit où les maitres venaient avec leurs apprentis pour apprendre la vie en communauté. Il rentra dans ses appartements et passa une porte qui conduisait à une plus petite chambre avec seulement un lit et un bureau il déposa Amy sur le lit et sortit. Quand cette dernière se réveilla elle crut être retournée dans le temps. Elle se leva les jambes tremblotantes et se dirigea vers la porte qui était bien sûr fermée. Elle se rassit donc sur le lit et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Flash-Back

Tom était debout devant Amy qui avait onze ans, cette dernière était assise sur une chaise les poignets attachés ainsi que les chevilles.

- Je vais maintenant libérer tes pouvoirs qui dorment au fond de toi

Il lit une formule et Amy convulsa avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais deux secondes plus tard elle rouvrit ses yeux qui était totalement noires et explosa ses liens. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Tom qui lança divers sorts mais aucun n'atteignis sa cible. Severus entra à se moment et se plaça devant Voldemort, Amy hésita puis retomba dans l'inconscience. Et elle se réveilla comme cette fois-ci dans cette chambre.

Fin du Flash-Back

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Nikolaï.

- J'espérai que tu sois réveillé maintenant j'ai une question comptes-tu recommencer tout depuis le début. Demanda-t-il, elle sembla réfléchir puis s'agenouilla, la tête baissé devant lui. Bien je m'en réjoui. Maintenant tu vas manger, te changer et puis tu viendras me trouver dans le salon.

- Oui Maitre

Il sortit la laissant de nouveau seule, à genoux, misérable. Elle aurait put le contrer mais ses punitions étaient comme ceux de Tom violente, douloureuse. De plus elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée ici, pourquoi Severus l'avait abandonné. Elle mangea le plateau repas et puis enfila la tenue qui se trouvait sur la chaise. La tenue des apprentis, elle grimaça en voyant qu'il l'avait redescendu de plusieurs niveaux. Plus tu passais de niveau et plus tu avais de privilège. Vu ses habits elle devait être au niveau trois, elle possédait un t-shirt à longue manche et un pantalon tout les deux noires pas très épais et pas le privilège d'avoir de chaussures. Dans cette tenue plus que rabaissant elle sortit et se dirigea vers son Maitre comme quelques minutes avant elle se mit à genoux et baissa la tête. Il s'approcha et passa une main sur sa nuque entre ses cheveux, elle frissonna à son contact sachant se qu'il cherchait. La marque des apprentis un signe chinois. Quand il l'eut trouvé il passa un doigt dessus et une vive douleur la traversa comme un éclair. Elle se força à ne pas bouger, reprenant sa respiration pendant qu'il se rasseyait.

- Nous ferrons coupés tes cheveux, ta marque n'est pas visible. Comme tu as put le constater je t'ai fait redescendre de niveaux car il ne me semblait pas juste que tu gardes le même niveau. Nous allons recommencer ton entrainement.

- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi suis-je revenu ici? J'aurais put continuer à Poudlard.

- Tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de parler apprenti mais soit je vais répondre à ta question. Tu as manqué de blesser des élèves si tu avais dormit dans ton dortoir des élèves auraient put mourir. Ceux comme toi qui sont incapable de contrôler leur pouvoir n'ont aucun droit de rester dans une école. Et puis Severus m'a donné son accord. Maintenant n'as-tu rien à me dire? Demanda-t-il comme la dernière fois au cours cependant cette fois-ci Amy ne vit pas. Montre-moi ton bras. Ordonna-t-il, doucement elle leva son bras comprenant où il voulait en venir. Sur ce bras se trouvait la marque des Ténèbres. Pourquoi as-tu accepté qu'un deuxième Maitre te marque? Répond!

- C'était pour sauver un ami

- Nul autre que moi ne devait te marquer, sais-tu que tu es une désolation pour moi qui suis ton Maitre. Répond! Répéta-t-il Amy sentait la douleur augmenté petit à petit qu'il se mettait en colère.

- Je n'ai fait que faire ce qu'il me semblait juste et je vous emmerde. Cria-t-elle, voilà elle l'avait dit. Elle ferma les yeux attendant sa punition qui ne vint pas

- Bien je vois que tu as au moins garder tes idées et tes convictions. Pour ton insolence par contre tu vas être punie. Irina va venir te chercher pour te couper les cheveux et après tu l'as suivras.

- Bien Maitre

Irina entra et Amy la suivit toujours tête baissée, elle c'était faites avoir encore une fois. Mais Severus était d'accord avec le fait qu'elle était un danger pour les autres. Elle espérait que ses frères ne s'inquiéteraient pas trop et qu'ils ne ferraient pas de bêtises. Rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

Alors...


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre en avance un, j'avais du temps de libre donc voilà la suite par contre pour Gabrielle je ne sais pas encore. Crownclown, Elora et Vampyse bonne lecture!

* * *

Irina entra et Amy la suivit toujours tête baissée, elle c'était faites avoir encore une fois. Mais Severus était d'accord avec le fait qu'elle était un danger pour les autres. Elle espérait que ses frères ne s'inquiéteraient pas trop et qu'ils ne ferraient pas de bêtises. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Irina lui coupa les cheveux jusqu'au dessus de la nuque, dans le miroir elle put voir son tatouage. Elle se leva et suivit la femme dans le dédale des couloirs, bien que le temps avait passé, elle se rappelait plus ou moins du chemin. Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes, des maitres et des apprentis. Finalement Irina s'arrêta devant une porte et sans lui adresser la parole, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle frappa deux coups puis on l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et où se trouvait Nikolaï assis devant un homme plus vieux derrière un bureau.

- Apprentie veuillez vous assoir. Dit l'homme suivant du regard Amy qui s'assit à côté de son maitre. Votre Maitre m'a fait part de votre retour. Etant le doyen je tiens à vous rappelez quelques règles. Vous devez le respect à votre Maitre il en va de soi mais également à toutes autres personnes. Je parle des autres Maitre et des apprenties qui sont au-dessus de vous. Seul votre Maitre a le droit de vous punir sauf s'il donne des ordres aux autres Maitres. Il vous est également interdit d'utiliser la magie sans son accord. Maintenant que les choses sont claires je vous laisse partir.

- Merci Doyen, apprentie suivez-moi

Elle se releva depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait l'impression d'être un chien. Assis, debout, coucher. Il l'a reconduisit dans ses appartements. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et elle prit place à genoux à ses pieds.

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu es repartie sur de bonne base. Maintenant as-tu des questions?

- Oui Maitre, je voulais savoir s'il me saurait possible d'envoyer des lettres à mes frères.

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, tu sais très bien que c'est un privilège que tu n'as pas mérité. Mais si tu continues sur cette voix peut-être que bientôt tu pourras. En ce qui concerne cette après-midi nous mangerons ici et puis tu auras quartier libre jusque 18 heures le temps que je mette les affaires en ordre. Maintenant viens

Puis il alla jusqu'à la table où il s'assit, une soupe ainsi qu'une bonne assiette était déjà là. Sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire elle se remit à genoux. Elle espérait qu'il l'invite à table mais elle avait deviné qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait se soumettre. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, pour monter des niveaux et pouvoir revoir ses frères. Comme elle s'en doutait il prit un morceau de poulet et le donna à manger à Amy. Le but étant qu'elle mange à même la main de son Maitre, signe suprême de soumission. A la fin du repas elle commençait vraiment à avoir mal aux genoux et froid aux pieds. Cependant il l'a laissa se lever et elle put sortir de l'appartement seule. Etant encore une fois un test pour voir si elle essaierait de s'enfuir. Elle commença à marcher, bientôt elle entendit des bruits et des cris. Elle se dirigea vers leur provenance et tomba devant un groupe de trois filles qui donnaient des coups de pieds à une quatrième fille à terre. Elle courut et poussa les filles qui surprissent tombèrent à terre. Elles se relevèrent pendant qu'Amy c'était agenouillé tout près de la victime.

- T'es qui toi? De quel droit interromps-tu notre punition?

- De quel droit donnes-tu une punition, tu t'es élevé au rang de Maitre, Vicky?

- Comment connais-tu mon nom? Ah je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans tes vêtements de niveau inférieur. Amy Mackensy te voilà de retour.

- C'est Amy Rogue maintenant

- Tu peux changer de nom tant que tu veux, les temps ont changé et je vois bien que tu es en-dessous de moi. J'attends ton respect, baisse la tête devant moi

- Dans tes rêves, le respect ça se mérite et être à trois contre un c'est pathétique. Va-t-en sinon tu le regretteras

- Je m'en vais mais c'est toi qui le regretteras. Dit Vicky hargneusement, Amy se retourna vers la blessé, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Pour…pourquoi as-tu fait ça, elles vont aller le dire à ton Maitre

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, comment t'appelles-tu?

- Lalaith, oui je sais ça fait presque la laie

- Ce sont des ignorants car ça signifie rire en elfique, dis moi Lalaith comment vas-tu?

- J'ai mal au ventre, à la tête et au bras gauche.

- Laisse-moi voire. Dit doucement Amy de peur de la brusquée. Au ventre et au visage tu n'auras que des bleus, par contre ton bras à l'air cassé. Pour l'instant je vais te faire une atèle et je vais te conduire à ton Maitre. Expliqua l'apprentie, elle fit l'atèle et l'aida à se relever. Tu sais où il est?

- Elle doit être dans la salle de repos.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Maitresse Elwing

- Bien on y va. Dit-elle voyant que la plus jeune avait du mal à marcher, elle l'a soutint.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, pièce où les Maitre se retrouvaient pour être au calme. Heureusement pas très loin, Amy frappa à la porte et un homme bien portant, les cheveux et moustache grise leur ouvrit.

- Que voulez-vous apprenties?

- Nous venons voir Maitresse Elwing, son apprentie est blessé nous aurions besoin de son aide

- Laisse Marcel je m'en occupe. Lalaith que se passe-t-il?

- Je vous prie de me pardonner Maitresse mais je me suis blessée et

- Bien venez avec moi, toute les deux

Elle les emmena jusqu'à ces appartements. Elle installa Lalaith dans sa chambre puis revint dans le salon où Amy attendait debout.

- Elle va bien grâce à votre atèle, vous êtes Amy l'apprentie de Nikolaï je me trompe?

- Non Maitresse

- Dés votre premier jour vous vous attirez des ennuis et même si c'est pour protéger mon apprentie je ne peux rien faire

- Je le comprends

- Savez-vous pourquoi elle a été attaquée?

- Je ne le sais pas mais j'ai un avis

- Et quel est-il?

- Etre une apprentie et la fille de sa Maitresse ne doit pas être simple et attire surement les moqueries.

- Comment savez-vous? Elle ne vous l'a surement pas dit

- Vos deux noms sont elfiques et vous côtoyez toute les deux les sorciers.

- Elle est à moitié sorcière, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix quand ses pouvoirs sont apparu que de venir ici. Expliqua l'elfe puis on attendit qu'on frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir et Nickolaï apparut.

- Je viens chercher mon apprentie

- Sois juste Nikolaï

- Je le serai mais elle a délibérément tenu tête à une apprentie au-dessus d'elle

- Soit, toi seul est juge. Au revoir Amy

- Au revoir Maitresse Elwing

Elle suivit son Maitre pour retourner encore une fois à ses appartements.

- As-tu quelque chose à dire pour te justifier? Rien, très bien. Dit-il, il lança un sort et le pantalon d'Amy se transforma en short. Mets-toi à genoux. Ordonna le Maitre et Amy s'exécuta lui prononça une formule et un cercle l'entoura. Tu vas rester à genoux ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies réfléchis à tes actes.

Et il sortit la laissant seul, à première vue cette punition n'était pas bien méchante. Seulement après une deuxième approche elle était très cruelle. Rester à genoux était un vrai supplice après un certain temps. Et si elle avait le malheur de bouger, le cercle diminuait et brûlait ses genoux. Il fallait donc qu'elle reste immobile pour que le cercle se ragrandisse et que la chaleur diminue. Son Maitre rentra deux fois mais il ne posa même pas un regard sur elle. Ce ne fut que quand la nuit fut tombé qu'il revint et annula le sort, soulagée elle tomba en avant. Il l'a prit par le cou et la releva, ses genoux étaient couvert de cloque dut à la chaleur.

- As-tu réfléchis?

- Oui Maitre je vous prie de me pardonner

- Soit dans ta chambre

Elle essaya de marcher mais ses jambes endolories refusèrent d'avancer et elle s'étala par terre poussant un bref cri quand ses jambes rencontrèrent le sol. Son Maitre n'avait pas bougé et la regardait essayant de se rendre à sa chambre. En se tenant à tout elle réussi à atteindre son lit, c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle s'étala sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des bandages et un mot sur son bureau. "Soigne toi et bande tes bras je ne veux plus voir cette marque". Elle s'exécuta non sans grimace pour ses genoux, puis comme les lutteurs elle enveloppa ses mains avec le reste de bandage. N'espérant même pas avoir à manger elle s'endormit. Elle fut réveillé à six heures par son Maitre, sous ses ordres après qu'elle se soit apprêtée, ils sortirent pour se rendre dans une grande salle aussi grande que celle de Poudlard mais en plus austère. D'un côté il y avait des tables pour les apprentis et en face d'eux se trouvaient les Maitres. Vu le nombre d'apprenti comparé aux Maitres, il était facile de deviner que certains avaient plusieurs élèves sous leur ordre. Au milieu des tables elle vit Lalaith assis un peu à l'écart donc elle décida de s'assoir à côté d'elle, enfin se placer à côté d'elle. Car les apprentis devaient attendre debout derrière leur chaise si un repas apparaissait ils pouvaient s'assoir sinon ils devaient rester debout. Heureusement un repas se présenta devant les filles qui s'assirent. Amy put remarquer que quelques uns restaient debout. Pendant le repas, ils pouvaient parler pas trop fort bien sûr pour ne pas déranger leur Maitre.

- Bonjour Lalaith, ça va mieux?

- Oui merci beaucoup et toi ton Maitre ne t'a pas trop puni?

- Peu importe

- Tu sais j'ai été très impressionnée parce que tu as fait hier, seulement je suis sûr que bientôt tu ne me parleras plus

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Tu me parles parce que tu ne connais personne d'autre, c'est toujours comme ça. Les nouveaux me parlent jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise que je suis une batarde et ils s'en vont. Et puisque t'es puissante tu rejoindras sûrement le groupe de Vicky.

- Tu ne me connais vraiment pas, jamais je ne rejoindrais son groupe et toi je t'interdis de te traiter de batard. Les elfes sont un peuple intelligent et admirable et les sorciers sont puissants. Toi tu possèdes leur deux sang tu es plus unique qu'eux.

- Merci

- Tu as quel âge Lalaith?

- Je vais avoir neuf ans, je suis ici depuis mes sept ans.

- Je comprends mieux tu n'étais pas encore là quand je suis partie

- Et Rogue tu n'as rien oublié? Demanda une voix derrière eux

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vicky?

- Tu m'as manqué de respect j'attends tes excuses

- Tu peux toujours attendre si ça te chante. Répliqua Amy sans se retourner

- Ecoute je veux bien te prendre dans mon cercle et tu graviras plus vite les échelons mais si tu restes avec des minables dans son genre.

- Rêve toujours, jamais je ne te lècherais les bottes

- Apprentis quel est le problème?

- Maitre Nickolaï, j'étais venu pour qu'Amy me présente des excuses mais elle m'a insulté

- Est-ce vrai apprenti?

- Je ne l'ai pas insulté

- Lui as-tu présenté des excuses?

- Non

- Alors fais-le

- Je te prie de me pardonné de t'avoir empêché de frapper quelqu'un à terre.

- Amy mieux que ça

- Je te prie de me pardonné de t'avoir poussé

- Bien je m'en contenterai, merci Maitre

- Amy après tu as cours d'étude des cultures en commun puis tu viendras te battre à l'épée avec moi.

- Bien Maitre

Vicky était vraiment la reine des faux-cul et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre comment elle avait gravis les échelons. Quand le repas fut fini les apprentis se levèrent et attendirent que les Maitres sortent avant de sortirent également. Amy se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se passaient les classes. Les cours en commun était les mathématique, l'anglais, l'histoire, l'étude des cultures, les bonnes manières et le reste était donné par les Maitres selon les exigences de chacun. Certains enseignaient les potions ou les soins tout dépendait de la qualification du Maitre. Pour Amy son Maitre était doué pour beaucoup de choses, le combat principalement mais également les soins, les langues étrangères. Elle trouva enfin sa classe et y entra, elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et sortit le livre du sac que son Maitre lui avait donné le matin. L'étude des cultures étaient donnés par la mère de Lalaith. Ils étudièrent les sorciers nomades de la mer appelée également les Methyn à ne pas confondre avec les Mithyn gardiens des souterrains. Après l'heure de cours elle se rendit dans une grande pièce, sur trois murs se trouvaient des armes et sur le quatrième un immense miroir. Au sol des tapis. Son Maitre était déjà là, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Bon nous allons commencer, invoque ton épée. Dit-il

L'invocation était une technique compliqué et qui coutait de l'énergie. Mais elle permettait d'appeler quand on voulait se qu'on avait besoin en l'occurrence ici son épée. Elle joignit ses mains concentrant son énergie et son épée apparue. Elle était unique fabriquée par les elfes du bois de Sherwood les meilleurs façonneurs d'armes. A première vue on pourrait croire à une épée normale mais elle pouvait se diviser et ainsi donner deux épées. Nikolaï n'attendit pas qu'elle soit prête et attaqua, Amy eut juste le temps de contrer. Il frappait fort et la jeune fille avait dut mal à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il continua à attaquer jusqu'à se qui l'a blesse à la main lâchant son épée. Il allait asséner le dernier coup quand Amy rappela son épée la divisa, les croisa pour arrêter son coup. Elle le repoussa et riposta de suite, elle remplaçait la force par l'agilité, ses épées étaient vraiment le prolongement de ses bras. Un rire joyeux éclata derrière eux, déconcentrant Amy et il n'en fallut pas plus à son Maitre qui la calla par terre. Rangeant elle se releva pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle et Nickolaï n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu.

- Pas si mal mais ça se voit que tu ne t'es pas entrainer depuis longtemps. Tu vas commencer par me faire cinquante tours de la salle. Quant tu auras fini tu pourras aller manger. Après midi nous étudierons dans les appartements.

- Bien Maitre

Dés qu'il fut sortit elle commença à faire le tour de la salle mais des petits pas à côté d'elle attira son attention. Mia était entrain de courir avec elle.

- Pourquoi tu cours? Demanda la petite dans sa petite voix cristalline. Il ne le saura pas si tu t'arrêtes.

- Il le saura c'était toi qui a rit?

- Oui mais je voulais pas te déconcentré

- Mais qui es-tu à la fin?

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, tu me déçois enfin je me déçois

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je peux pas te le dire sinon May va me tuer ou plutôt te tuer mais ça reviendrai au même

- Où elle l'est alors je vais lui demander

- Mais qui voilà Amy et t'es qui toi?

- Tu l'as vois?

- Beh oui tu me prends pour une conne alors t'es qui moucheron?

- Je m'appelle Mia et je suis pas un moucheron espèce de faux-cul

- Tu vas voir Asphyxia!

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, Mia reçu le sort mais c'est Amy qui se retrouva à genoux cherchant l'air qui n'entrait plus dans ses poumons.

- Arrête! Cria la petite les larmes aux yeux

- Comment as-tu fais ça?

- Si j'étais toi j'arrêterai sinon se ne sera pas bon. Dit une autre voix froide

Vicky qui était comme paralysé n'enleva pas le sort mais elle fut projetée en arrière brisant le miroir. Les trois Maitre qui entrèrent à ce moment virent Amy inconsciente, une petite fille terrorisée, une deuxième plus âgé expulsant Vicky contre le miroir. Puis l'instant d'après il ne restait plus qu'Amy et Vicky les deux autres avaient disparu. Nickolaï se dirigea vers son apprentie tandis que les deux autres se penchaient sur l'état de Vicky. L'état des filles étaient stables et elles furent ramenées chacune dans leur chambre. Amy se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, son Maitre entra juste à ce moment là, il prit une chaise et s'assit.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qui c'est passé?

- Il y avait Vicky et elle a vu Mia, et elle a reçu le sort puis je n'ai plus réussi à respirer

- Tu dis qu'elle s'appelle Mia et l'autre fille?

- May était là aussi? Je croyais que c'était des hallucinations

- Je pense savoir ce qu'elles sont, elles sont toi

- Quoi? S'exclama Amy avant de se reprendre. Enfin je veux dire que voulez vous dire Maitre?

- Si tu remets les lettres dans l'ordre leurs prénoms forment le tien. Je pense qu'elles sont toute les deux une parties refoulées de ton subconscient. Mia est l'enfance que tu n'as jamais eue et May l'héritière de Voldemort que tu aurais put être.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis schizophrène?

- En quelque sorte, cependant pour ta sécurité il faudrait que tu ne les laisses plus sortir. Si elles sont tuées tu le sauras aussi

- Mais comment faire Maitre?

- Il faut les scellés

- Mais pourquoi apparaissent-elles maintenant?

- Je ne le sais pas peut-être parce que tu pensais à ce qu'il aurait put se passer si tu aurais eu une vraie famille et Mia est apparu et pour May tu voulais peut-être savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si tu étais resté avec Voldemort. Mais pour l'instant repose-toi demain nous ferrons le scellage et c'est loin d'être reposant.

- Merci Maitre

Il sortit laissant seule Amy enfin maintenant elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle l'était. Elle espérait qu'après le scellage tout s'arrêterait et qu'elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Une vie normale, avait-t-elle déjà eu une vie normale? Elle aurait voulu que Sev soit là, il savait toujours comment la rassurer. Mais demain tout serait fini.

Il était onze heure et demie et Amy était coucher sur une table, les poignets et les chevilles attachées. Cette situation lui rappelait quand elle avait reçu la marque de Tom. Et là elle se rappela que ce dernier ne l'avait plus affaibli depuis longtemps. Peut-être à cause de Nikolaï ou bien c'était May et Mia qui l'en empêchait. Alors si elles partaient, il pourrait recommencer. Tout de façon elle serait bientôt fixé son Maitre était là ainsi que le Doyen et Elwing. Tous attendait midi, l'heure où le scellage serait exécuté.

- _Ne fais pas ça _

- _Mia mais où es-tu?_

- _Dans ta tête maintenant que tu le sais, il ne faut pas que tu le fasses tu me l'as promis_

- _De quoi tu parles?_

- _Dans le train tu m'as promis de ne pas nous renfermé, si tu le fais tu nous tueras toutes les deux_

- _Vous n'existez pas_

- _Pas May et Moi, tu nous tueras Toi et Moi _

- Nous allons commencer. Fit la voix de Nikolaï fessant reprendre ses esprits à Amy

- Non arrêtez

- Apprentie taisez-vous pendant le rituel

- Non vous ne comprenez pas

- Silencio! Bien commençons

Amy se débattit mais reçu une gifle qui l'arrêta, il était trop tard. Bien vite elle ressentit une pression, de plus en plus forte. Elle avait mal à la tête comme si une bagarre se disputait puis un trou noir, le vide complet.

Le soleil passa par la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit, réveillant la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait. Elle se leva et s'habilla avec les habits qu'elle avait avant de venir ici. Elle sortit de la pièce, un homme à l'air surprit se leva et s'interposa devant elle et la porte.

- Apprentie puis-je savoir se que vous faites?

- Pauvre fou, et toi que crois-tu avoir fais?

- Amy?

- Non May maintenant et à jamais. Je te remercie sans toi jamais je n'aurais réussi à prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et maintenant je vais essayer de me faire pardonner auprès de mon vrai Maitre, en accomplissant la mission qu'il m'avait donné. Dit May, Nikolaï voulu sortir sa baguette mais il était déjà écrasé contre le mur.

- Mais qu'ais-je fais? Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

De son côté May avait déjà transplané devant les grilles de Poudlard. D'un pas conquérant elle s'avança jusqu'au château, bientôt elle serait bientôt avec son Maitre. Elle allait réparer les erreurs de l'autre pour pouvoir enfin avoir la place qu'elle méritait.

Au milieu de se remue ménage se trouvait deux personnes assises par terre dans le noir avec comme seul éclairage une chandelle.

- Où on est ici?

- Dans ton subconscient et je crois qu'on va y rester pour un certain temps

- Que va-t-elle faire?

- Elle parlait de réparer les erreurs que tu avais commises

- Non elle ne va pas faire ça

- Je crois bien que si

- Mais je pourrais les prévenir comment fessiez-vous pour apparaître

- Ils nous ont scellé tu ne peux plus rien faire

- Je ne le laisserais pas faire

- Il est trop tard elle est déjà entrain de le faire

En effet May était au milieu de la grande salle entrain d'étrangler son frère. Tout ceux qui avait essayé de s'interposer avait été repoussé par un puissant bouclier. Bientôt il serait trop tard.

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons rien faire

- Si je sais

- Non tu ne vas pas faire ça

- Il le faut

- Mais tu vas tous nous tuer

- Et alors je suis déjà morte une fois

- Mais cette fois-ci se sera un voyage sans retour

- Tout pour protéger mon frère. Si je meurs, elle meurt

Elle se leva joignis ses mains et invoqua son épée. Et d'un seul mouvement déterminé elle s'empala dessus. Elle entendit un hurlement puis s'étala en sol. Elle ressentit le bien être et ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver devant Severus.

- Je ne suis pas morte

- Non mais ce n'était pas loin, je te l'avais bien dis ton frère commence à déteindre sur toi

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Quelque chose d'unique comme à chaque fois regarde dans le lit à côté de toi. Dit le maitre des potions. Amy tourna la tête et vit Mia assise sur le lit entrain de colorier.

- Comment et May alors?

- Elle a disparu mais ce qui est étrange ce que cette petite est maintenant un être vivant à part entière. Elle ne fait plus partie de toi

- Impossible

- Je pense que le scellage à produit des réactions en chaîne. Je dois aussi te présenter des excuses

- Pourquoi?

- D'abord pour ne pas t'avoir cru

- Tu avais pourtant dit que tu me croyais

- Je sais et la deuxième c'est pour t'avoir laissé partir là-bas

- Il y a pas de problème je t'assure et je pense qu'il serait bien que j'y retourne au moins jusqu'à Noël

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ce que Maitre Nikolaï a dit était vrai, j'aurai put tuer des élèves et même Harry.

- Bien si c'est ton choix mais pour l'instant tes frères veulent te voir. Dit Severus en allant ouvrir la porte, deux adolescents entrèrent à la vue d'Harry, Amy baissa les yeux.

- Amy qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal quelque part?

- Harry tu me demandes ce qu'il ne va pas alors que j'ai manqué de te tuer

- Ce n'était pas toi

- Une partie de moi ou moi c'est kif-kif

- Ils ne t'en veulent pas alors pourquoi cherches-tu les ennuis? Dit la voix de Mia qui était toujours entrain de colorier

- Elle a raison. Approuva Harry. Ecoute donc notre petite sœur.

- Petite sœur?

- Et oui on n'allait pas l'abandonner et puis Sirius sera content d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison. Expliqua Severus. Parce que pour l'instant il se sent un peu à l'écart.

- Alors il fait des gâteaux avec Molly. S'exclama Drago

- C'est vrai?

- Oui il nous en a envoyé mais je préfère encore ceux d'Hagrid

- A ce point

- Tu ne t'imagines pas

Et les trois jeunes éclatèrent de rire suivit de celui de la plus petite et pour finir de Severus.

Loin de là une personne s'agenouilla devant le plus grand mage noire de tout les temps lui jurant fidélité.

* * *

Bye....


	13. Chapter 13

Voila comme pour mon autre fic, je n'aurais pas le temps de poster demain donc se sera aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires qui me font très plaisir.

* * *

La petite Mia était allé chez Sirius qui c'était fait une joie de rencontrer la fillette. Amy avait dut dire au revoir à sa famille, son Maître était venu la chercher. Il semblait aller bien à première vue, là elle était entrain de travailler dans sa chambre sur les sortilèges de guérison. Dans cette matière, elle n'excellait pas pourtant elle aurait eu besoin de savoir guérir. Elle le sentait une grande bataille se préparait et elle espérait que le moment venu elle se battrait avec ses frères. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry affronte Voldemort seul. Lui aussi s'entrainait Yoaké, qui était maintenant le professeur de DCFM à Poudlard les entrainaient tous. Son Maitre entra dans la chambre, il examina ses notes puis dit.

- Tu as bien travaillé, tu peux aller faire un tour dehors

- Merci Maitre

- Lalaith t'attends et habille toi bien, il neige

On était déjà au mois de décembre et Amy avait réussi à remonter de plusieurs niveaux. Elle avait eu droit à plus de vêtements et plus de liberté. Et comme elle l'avait promis, elle était restée amie avec Lalaith. Les autres étaient plus tolérants envers elle. Elle mit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement, là se trouvait la jeune fille. Elles sortirent dans le parc et la demi elfe se jeta dans la neige pour faire un ange. Après elles débutèrent une bataille de boules de neige, les deux filles rigolèrent mais le sourire d'Amy fana quand elle aperçu une silhouette derrière Lalaith. Elle voulut crier mais il était trop tard, la petite s'effondra par terre. La neige autour d'elle rougit par le sang. L'ombre s'approcha du corps enleva le couteau planter dans le dos et s'avança vers Amy. Elle l'a reconnu, May était là souriant devant le corps de la petite pendant qu'Amy était pétrifiée.

- Alors, contente de me revoir?

- Pourquoi? Demanda Amy en gardant les yeux fixés sur le corps

- J'ai repris la place d'héritière que tu aurais dut avoir. Le pouvoir tu n'en étais pas digne mais c'est toi qui l'as tué. Pauvre Lalaith. Tu es faible Amy, je suis la partie la plus forte. Rien n'y personne ne pourra nous arrêter. Bientôt Poudlard sera à nous et ton pathétique frère rampera à mes pieds. Seulement toi tu ne seras déjà plus là.

- Toi tu ne seras plus là pour le voir

- Tu crois pouvoir me tuer? Je te le dis, tu es trop faible

Amy lança plusieurs sortilèges mais aucun n'arriva à l'atteindre, contrairement à May qui lui envoya un doloris fessant tomber son adversaire à genoux. Le sourire aux lèvres l'héritière avança prête à asséner le dernier coup quand Amy invoqua son épée et transperça May. Cette dernière tomba également à genoux et elle murmura.

- Tu m'as tué mais je serais toujours en toi, je suis une partie de toi et jamais tu ne te débarrasseras de moi. Ricana-t-elle avant de s'effondrer dans la neige.

Amy se releva et courut vers le corps de Lalaith, délicatement elle l'a retourna. Elle essaya des formules de guérissons mais rien de marcha. Elle réessaya encore et encore criant les formules, mais le corps restait froid et inerte. Doucement elle commença à la bercer, une main serra son épaule elle releva la tête et vit Nikolaï fixant le corps puis son apprentie couverte de sang.

- Tu es blessée?

- Non je n'ai rien mais Lalaith…

- Nous allons l'amener à l'intérieur. Dit-il en prenant le corps

- Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard! Cria Amy en se relevant

- Pourquoi?

- Tom enfin Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard, c'est elle qui l'a dit. Je ne peux pas les laisser

- Vas-y devant, nous viendrons vous prêtez main forte.

- Merci Maitre

Après un dernier regard pour Lalaith, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers les barrières. Puis elle transplana juste devant celle de Poudlard. Aussi vite qu'elle put elle atteint le bureau du directeur. Cependant les gargouilles lui apprirent que le directeur était absent. Soupirant elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Ces derniers là regardèrent de haut en bas puis le professeur de métamorphose prit la parole.

- Miss Rogue que faites-vous ici et dans cet état?

- Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard

- Que dites-vous?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler, où est le directeur?

- Partit à la recherche de quelque chose, en êtes-vous sûr?

- Au pire vous ferrez un exercice, mais sinon tout les élèves sont en danger

- Bien je vais demander au fantôme de réunir leur élève dans leur salle commune. Si ceux de sixième et septième veulent se battre nous accepterons. Je vais également envoyer un message au ministère et à l'ordre. Prions pour que ce ne soit pas vrai. Quand à vous allez vous changez, et nettoyez-vous le visage.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, d'un côté de son visage il y avait une grande marque de sang et ses habits était lourd, de sang et de neige fondue. Elle décida de retourner dans la salle commune encore vide, prit une douche rapide, enfila ses habits. Elle invoqua son épée ainsi qu'un fourreau dans son dos et y mit son épée. Elle prit également sa dague qu'elle glissa dans sa botte. Sa baguette était à sa ceinture. Les élèves commençaient à afflué dans la salle commune, mais tous la laissèrent passé. Elle descendit dans la grande salle, et pas mal d'élèves des dernières années étaient là. Elle vit Drago, ainsi que Nott, Zabini, Granger, Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux, Luna, Cho, d'autres élèves malheureusement il n'y avait aucune trace de ceux de l'extérieur, où étaient les renforts et Harry? Elle se dirigea vers son père.

- Amy je suis content de voir que tu vas bien

- Moi aussi Sev mais où sont les autres?

- Bloquer certainement. Tom avait tout prévu, le jour où il attaquerait Poudlard, il commencerait par l'isoler

- Et Harry et Dumby?

- Partit détruire le dernier Horxcurse

- Pourquoi l'avoir emmener?

- Je ne sais pas mais si il échoue se combat est perdu d'avance

- Il réussira, ce n'est pas toi qui disais "Potter petit garçon arrogant qui se sort toujours des pires situations."

- Si j'avoue

- Nous avons fait le bon choix, hein? Demanda Amy pour se rassurer une dernière fois

- Bien sûr qu'est-ce qui te fais douter?

- Rien je me disais que peut-être que le camp de la lumière aurait eu plus de chance si je n'avais pas été là

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as réunis beaucoup de gens et surtout nous avons Harry avec nous et sa chance légendaire

- *Pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit. Et puis tous nos amis sont là

- Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit.*

Amy retourna tout près de Drago entourer par les autres. Finalement ils sentirent un grand tremblement de plus en plus fort. Le groupe se divisa en deux, un groupe monta au sommet du château et l'autre partit vers l'extérieur. Le spectacle fit froid dans le dos et pas à cause de la neige. Des géants, ils n'étaient que cinq mais c'était largement suffisant pour les anéantir. Derrière les géants, se trouvaient les loups-garous ensuite les mangemorts et au milieu Tom. Amy regarda à ses côtés, Drago et Ginny et de l'autre Severus. Elle respira un grand coup puis la bataille commença. Elle se précipita vers le premier géant, évita les coups de massue puis comme une souris qui nargue le chat, elle le conduisit tout près du lac. Elle siffla et le calmar géant sortit et prit les jambes du géant l'emportant dans l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers le cœur du champ de bataille et déjà des corps gisaient sur le sol. Les mangemorts avaient eux ainsi commencé. Elle vit Drago se battre avec son père, mais elle ne put s'attarder car déjà deux mangemorts s'attaquaient à elle. Elle entendit Ginny crier, elle battu ses adversaires et se tourna pour voir la jeune femme à genoux tout près de Drago en face d'eux le corps de Lucius. Au même moment Greyback envoya le corps de Severus au loin. Elle courut vers le loup-garou borgne sortant son épée elle le transperça et grâce à un sort le fit exploser. Péniblement elle s'approcha du corps de Severus, du sang coulait de sa bouche.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, me laisse pas. Supplia Amy essayant de voir où il était blessé

- Nous sommes perdus

- Ne dis pas ça

- Regarde autour de toi. Dit le potionniste péniblement. Elle regarda autour d'elle les élèves se fessait l'aminé, il ne restait plus personne. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Merci

- Non, ils vont arriver. Sev je t'en supplie

Et comme par magie, les renforts arrivèrent, les uns après les autres, l'ordre, les aurors, les apprentis aurors, les Maitres, les elfes. Tous étaient là. A contre cœur elle se leva, et se remit dans la bataille. Côte à côte avec Joshua, ils avançaient, mais ils furent séparés. Finalement elle se trouva devant Tom, Dumbledore et son frère n'était pas encore là. Il fallait gagner du temps.

- Tu peux encore changer de camps, ils sont perdus. Rejoins le camp des vainqueurs

- C'est fini Tom, tout est fini

- Pour vous mais mon règne commence

- Alors je ne serai pas là pour le voir

- Tu préfères mourir?

- *La mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue

- Soit tu mourras

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je me laisserais faire Tom

Le combat des baguettes débuta, chacun était à pleine puissance cependant les forces d'Amy était déjà très basse. Elle allait perdre, elle le savait, il fallait juste qu'elle gagne du temps. Finalement un sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine et elle tomba face contre terre. Elle sentit des mains la retourner péniblement elle ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est ta dernière chance, rejoins-moi

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es puissante et peut-être parce que tu ressembles le plus à une famille

- Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu Tom, rejoins-moi

- C'est impossible, au revoir Amy

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, soudain le rouge changea en noir puis la vie s'enfuit. Et il tomba lourdement à côté d'elle. Harry s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre. Il l'aida à se relever, ils regardèrent le corps du Lord, puis autour d'eux. Les aurors étaient entrain d'arrêter les derniers résistants pendant que les médicomages s'affairaient. Amy était comme un zombie, c'était fini, il avait gagné. Elle s'installa dans un couloir et s'assit. Bientôt les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, des larmes de tristesse, de soulagement. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la grande salle qui était désormais une immense infirmerie. Elle se pencha vers le premier lit et dit les incantations de soins. Quand une main vint l'arrêtée. Elle se retourna et vit Joshua qui avait seulement quelques entailles et coupures

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, les médicomages sont là. Tu dois aussi te reposer, ta magie est au plus bas

- Je peux le faire

- Je n'en doute pas mais des personnes voudraient te voir, allez viens. Dit –il en l'emmenant plus loin, il y avait plusieurs lit. Dans le premier se trouvait Severus dans le deuxième Drago. Tout les deux étaient vivants comme pour confirmer ses pensées Joshua ajouta. Ils vont bien

- Comment?

- Ils ont eu de la chance

- Elle a passé la nuit

- Quoi?

- Peu importe, je suis fatiguée. Murmura-t-elle avant de tomber en avant retenu de justesse par Joshua. C'était fini.

Le jeune homme l'emmena jusqu'à un lit vide, sa respiration était régulière, elle dormait. Seulement elle dormit une semaine, c'était le samedi matin qu'elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Joshua était endormi dans un fauteuil emmitouflé dans une couverture tout près de son lit. Elle sourit en voyant ses cheveux ébouriffés, dormir dans cette position allait lui donner des courbatures. Son père entra, il semblait aller bien. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et chuchota.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'il dort ici

- Comment vas-tu?

- Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et toi?

- Fatiguée

- Marmotte ça fait une semaine que tu dors et tu arrives encore à être fatiguée

- Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui a dormit dans le fauteuil. Dit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux

- Salut Joshua

- Salut princesse, bien dormi?

- Trop peu mais bon après on va dire que je me plains. Comment vont les autres?

- Drago et Harry vont bien, ils sont avec leurs dulcinées. Répondit Severus

- Il y a eu beaucoup de mort?

- Oui, dans les deux camps. Une grande cérémonie est prévue dans la grande salle dans une heure.

- Je veux y aller

- Tu es encore trop faible

- Je veux y aller

- Très bien mais à toi de convaincre l'infirmière

Elle s'habilla en noir et descendit avec les autres élèves dans la grande salle. Des bancs étaient installés, des photos étaient affichées. Parmi eux, Lalaith et sa mère, des élèves comme Hannah Abbot, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Daphnée Greengrass, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood pour les plus connus. Le professeur Chourave également. Ainsi que des apprentis aurors, des aurors, des Maitres et des apprentis. La cérémonie fut belle et émouvante, beaucoup pleuraient. Harry et Drago était à ses côtés, Joshua était avec les autres apprentis aurors, Sirius était là avec Mia ainsi que Remus et Tonk. Les vacances de Noël avaient été avancées et chaque personne retourna dans sa maison pour fêter la fin d'une guerre. Amy et ses frères étaient dans un compartiment dans le train pour retourner chez eux. Harry se tourna vers sa sœur.

- C'est fini, c'est vraiment fini?

- Qui peut savoir, c'est peut-être le début justement

- Tu nous fais quoi là?

- Si je devais écrire mon histoire et bien je pense que je ferrais une pause maintenant et que peut-être j'écrirais la suite ou pas dans un deuxième volume

- Tu as encore trop bu de coca. Railla Harry

- Quoi je suis sûr que ça marcherait, tu devrais essayer d'écrire tes aventures que tu appellerais Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

- C'est trop niait ça ne marchera jamais, sauf si c'était Drago le magnifique à l'école des sorciers

- N'importe quoi, vous me décevez les gars. Oh j'ai envie de coca

Les trois jeunes rigolèrent de bon cœur, d'un cœur plus léger.

* * *

Je pense écrire la suite ou peut-être un épilogue je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais se sera surement une suite.


	14. Fin

Bonjour tout le monde

J'ai enfin prit la peine d'écrire la suite de l'Ange des Ténèbres pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde mais c'est un crossover avec Ncis. Donc je l'ai mise dans les crossover et se nomme l'Ange Protecteur. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut connaitre Ncis pour la lire mais c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez toujours me suivre.

Merci et j'espère que l'on se reverra sur l'Ange Protecteur...


End file.
